


Viridian and Ironsbane

by Syber_Slash



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will try my best to give visual representations and explain what happens, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Polyamory, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syber_Slash/pseuds/Syber_Slash
Summary: Belittlement and pain. That was Izuku's life.Until, a single incident earns him a friend, a powerful one, one that'll help him be a hero.Izuku will show the world that quirks aren't everything.Because without technology, society wouldn't truly be society, would it?
Relationships: Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Hagakure Tooru/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yaoyorozu Toto (Original Character)/Yaoyorozu Coco (Original Character)
Comments: 583
Kudos: 574





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> So, a whole year. That's how long it's been since I uploaded my first ever chapter. It's been one heck of an experience since then, I've met people, talked with people, and gotten friends.
> 
> I want to thank those of you who have been staying with me, even when I have trouble updating the fics you would rather like me to. I appreciate every kind word you've given me, every encouragement, heck I might actually have some self-confidence now thanks to this.
> 
> So thank you all, and I hope you enjoy the rewrite. It's going to be different in many ways, but the same in others :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“???” [???]**

Enjoy 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A day like no other. 

Everyday was like no other.

Until, all of a sudden they weren’t. 

Powers one could only dream of suddenly came to life, beginning first with a glowing baby in China, then soon many more cases across the globe.

Two hundred years later, these powers, now named ‘Quirks’, were an everyday occurance. 

Yet that did not mean the entirety of humanity held these powers.

In fact, a whole 20% of humanity lacked these powers.

Izuku Midoriya is one of these people.

Or so he thought.

* * *

The streets of Musutafu were as busy as always.

Izuku made his way through the mass of people as he went on his way home after another day of school.

His expression was downcast as he walked. It hadn’t just been another day of school after all.

It had also been another day of being hurt and bullied.

This was a constant occurrence since his quirk failed to manifest at the age of four.

That was 6 years ago.

The walk to the train station was a little long, but it was what it was and Izuku didn’t complain about it.

“Why does Kacchan always have to be so rough?” the boy muttered sadly under his breath as he rubbed his arm, where a new burn was etched into his skin.

Kacchan, or Katsuki Bakugou as he was actually named, was once Izuku’s best friend, but after he was declared quirkless, the ash blonde took it upon himself to make the ‘quirkless freak’s’ life miserable. This involved hurting Izuku in every way possible, including using his Explosion quirk on the greenette, hence the burn on Izuku’s arm.

Izuku stopped at the edge of the sidewalk as he waited for the crossing light to turn green.

“HA HA HA HA!”

Izuku paused as a laugh echoed through the busy street they were in.

He raised his head to look around, only to find the ground in front of him suddenly burst open.

Izuku’s eyes widened for a split second before his arms moved up on reflex to protect his face from the dirt and concrete now being thrown everywhere.

Cars were thrown around as well, yet Izuku didn’t didn’t as a truck was flung in his direction.

Izuku’s eyes were closed and all he could see was darkness, yet his ears were swirling with sound as everything happened at once.

Then all of a sudden something wrenched him to the side, while inadvertently making the boy squeak in surprise.

“Hang on kid, I’ve got you!” a voice exclaimed from right next to Izuku.

Izuku opened his eyes and looked around for a second, but quickly focused on the arm around his stomach.

The sleeve was blue, but around the wrist was a large wrist guard of some sort, and it was painted a yellow and black striped pattern.

It only took Izuku a second to realise who it was and he looked up at the hero’s face. “Death Arms…” he muttered with awe.

The hero grew a grin as he heard the boy’s mutter. “Nice to know I have a fan. Alright kid, hurry and get away from here, there’s a villain going around and he’s not afraid to hurt civilians,” the hero briefly explained hurriedly as he stopped and put Izuku down again, then turned and hurried back to the scene.

Izuku stood in place as he watched the hero run back towards the villain.  _ ‘I just talked to a hero,’ _ he thought excitedly as his expression turned overjoyed and his mood brightened.

He was brought out of his excitement as another truck crashed to the ground on the other side of the road, making the boy jump in surprise and whip his head to stare at it with wide eyes.

Then something hit his shoulder, making him cry out as it hit his burn and knocked him to the ground.

He whimpered for a moment, then slowly, pushed himself up. “Ow… W-what was that?” he asked aloud as he looked up.

The answer sat right in front of him.

  
  


A strange pyramid-like object with the top cut off and a red light of some kind embedded within. The bottom also had a red light stretching all around the base.

Izuku blinked at it. It was a bit large, around the length of his phone on the sides.

**[Re-ct-v-ti-n fr-q--ncy de--cted. Sus--nd-ng Y-GA SU-D-WN. In-t--ting SC-Y OV--S-GH-]**

Izuku looked around as he heard a strange garbled voice, but was confused as he saw no one. “H-hell-”

He was cut off as another car crashed to the ground close to where he was still laying on the ground.

The boy jumped and scrambled to his feet and turned to run.

But, he stopped before he even took one step, and turned back to the object that had hit him.

For some strange reason, he felt like he should bring it.

He hurriedly crouched down and picked up the object, then quickly pulled off his backpack and deposited the object inside before putting his backpack on again. It was surprisingly heavy for its size.

He managed it quicker then he had thought possible, then he hurriedly ran as fast as he could away from the villain.

* * *

Some time later, Izuku arrived at his home. “I’m home,” he called out as he closed the door behind him.

He heard shuffling from further inside the apartment he and his mother lived in, and around the corner came Inko Midoriya, his mother. “There you are, I was beginning to become worried, Izuku. With the villain attack occurring near you, I was afraid you might get caught up in it” the short and slightly pudgy woman held a slightly worried expression as she approached her son.

Izuku looked up from tying his shoes and gave her a lopsided smile. “I sent you a message about the villain attack blocking my normal way home, you knew I would be a bit later than normal,” he replied with a slightly exasperated tone.

Inko looked at him for a moment, then sighed. “You’re right, I’m sorry Izuku. I just can’t help but worry about you, you’re my son after all.” she gained a small smile as she spoke to her son.

Izuku’s smile became more linear as he smiled back to her. “Yeah, thanks Mom, I love you,” he said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Inko returned the embrace. “I love you too my baby.”

They stood like this for a few minutes, before finally breaking away. “I’m going to my room, I have a lot of homework and I want to get it done quickly,” Izuku said as he smiled at his mom.

It wasn’t a complete lie, he did have some homework, but it wasn’t the reason why he wanted to hurry to his room.

Inko nodded with a smile of her own. “Alright, I’ll call for you when dinner is ready then.” 

Izuku nodded in understanding, then quickly made his way towards his room.

He entered inside, then closed and locked the door behind him. He didn’t want his mom to see the object he had collected from the scene of the villain fight, as she might overreact and come to the conclusion that he had stolen it.

It was then he paused. 

What if he technically  _ had _ stolen the object? It wasn’t his, it had been thrown at him by the fight happening. 

Then another thought crossed his mind.  _ ‘Did it come from the truck that fell a second before this thing hit me?’ _ he wondered as he looked over the object.

He frowned as he thought it over. He had no idea who the owner could be, but if they came looking for it then he would give it back and apologise, that was all he could truly do at this point, though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely worried about the possibility of the owners being upset with him.

But there was one thing he could do, and he would do it carefully.

He began to examine the object, although maybe it was more accurate to call it a device. It had lights on it, which were definitely glowing in some way, so it had to be electrical in some way.

He was very curious as to what it was. The possibility that it may simply be a lamp of some kind did cross his mind for a moment, but in a way he hoped that it wasn’t.

He reached over to touch the device again, this time to poke the red light on top.

He touched it and…

Nothing.

He frowned as he stared at the device. “Weird thing. It’s small but still heavy…”

He brought it over to his bed, then pushed it underneath to hide it. He would look at it more later, once he was done with homework.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a man was sitting at a desk and looking over some paperwork.

As he was doing this there was a knock on the door to his office. 

He didn’t look up from his paperwork as he held a frown. “Come in.”

The door opened after a moment, and a man in a white coat walked inside. “Mister Yaoyorozu, we’ve collected and counted all the items we brought from the complex, but we’re missing one and we haven’t been able to find it at the scene,” the scientist began to explain as he stood past the now closed door.

Mister Yaoyorozu looked up from his paperwork. “What? What do you mean you can’t find it? Which project was?” he asked hurriedly with wide eyes as he stood up.

A bead of sweat travelled down the scientist’s cheek. “W-well, it’s the item we nicknamed the Crimson Pyramid. We think someone picked it up from the scene, but we don’t know who, all the cameras that had a view of the truck were disabled after the villain destroyed the power lines going to them,” the man explained as he stood with his hands folded behind his back.

Mister Yaoyorozu stared at his employee for a few moments, then sat back down in his chair and rested his chin on his folded hands in silence for a few moments while calming himself and thinking of a plan of action.

After a full minute, the man raised his head again. “Figure out where the device went. If a villain picked it up then it could cause chaos. We don’t know what that device can do,” he ordered as he looked at the scientist with a serious expression.

The scientist nodded. “Yes Sir. Do you want me to set up a division to track it down?” 

Mister Yaoyorozu nodded. “Do it, I’ll look in later and see if I agree with your choice, I have too much work right now,” he picked up a piece of paper as he spoke, then briefly looked up at his employee.

The scientist nodded again. “I understand. I’ll get to it Sir,” the scientist turned then quickly left the room.

Mister Yaoyorozu stared at the door for a moment, then brought his hands up and covered his face.

He let out a sigh. “God I really hope that device isn’t anything dangerous.”

* * *

Izuku hummed to himself as he did his homework.

It was all easy to him at this point, none of it gave him any issues at this point, largely because he had a lot of time to himself.

**[E--or]**

Izuku jumped in his seat and accidentally broke the tip of his pen as he pushed it down too hard on the paper.

He immediately whipped his head to look behind him. “W-who’s there?” he asked fearfully as he looked around his room.

**[Con-ec-ion to N-u-al Ne--ork lo-t. At-em-ti-g to re-s-ab--sh]**

Izuku began to shrink in on himself. “W-who ar-”

He was cut off as a feeling tugged at his head, a tugging that began to increase.

**[Re-onnec-ion fa-led. Se-onda-y op-i-n det--t-d. S--nal s-urce loc-t-d. Co-ne--ing]**

The feeling in Izuku’s head began to gradually increase, before a buzzing began to sound out in his head. “A-are you m-making my head f-feel funny?” he asked aloud with clear nervousness and a feeling of fear increasing as he held a hand against his head.

**[Connection established. Error. Connected system non-mechanical. Conclusion: Connected device is biologic. Likely human. Solution: Initiating VI protocols]**

Izuku blinked as the strange feeling in his head settled down, yet it still felt strange. The voice he had been hearing also suddenly cleared up. 

**[Setting parameters. Reestablish connection to Neural Network. Ensure safety of new user. Parameters set. Locating Clovis Bray facility]**

As the voice continued to speak, Izuku began to realise that he wasn’t ‘hearing’ the voice in the traditional sense. Instead, it was as if the words were being transmitted directly to his mind.

He also realised that the voice’s words made it sound like a mach-

Izuku’s eyes widened.  _ ‘The device!’ _

He hurried off his chair and over to his bed, then got down on his knees next to it.

He reached under his bed and after a moment his hand found the device he had brought home.

A pulled it out, then brought it over to the middle of his room.

As he set it down, he realised that it was glowing brighter than when he first found it. 

**[Facility located. Displaying location]**

As the words entered Izuku’s head, he noticed that the device began to glow some more.

Then, before he could say anything, the red lense at the top split open into four sections and they retracted inside the machine.

A second later, a stream of strange red glowing dust began to flow out of the machine.

Right in front of the boy, the streams began to coalesce in a square frame of some form.

Izuku was already in awe as this happened, but then something happened that truly shocked him.

In the frame, a red hologram flickered into existence.

Izuku stared at it with wide eyes. “Woah…”

The hologram then began to flicker some more, before displaying an image.

It looked like a map.

A map Izuku recognised.

Izuku blinked. “Hang on, that’s Musutafu.”

**[Displaying Clovis Bray facility location]**

The image began to move slightly, just off to the side.

Bordering every side of the city, except for the south-east which bordered the ocean, was a large forest and over said forest a marker appeared.

Izuku’s brow furrowed. “A marker? And what’s this about Clovis Bay, and a facility? Wait… is that where your owner is?” he asked aloud as he looked down at the machine. He was hoping it could understand him.

**[SIVA Engine must be returned to Clovis Bray facility]**

The marker on the map pulsed as the words entered Izuku’s head.

Izuku hummed. “I guess that’s a yes. Well… It’s not mine, so I should bring it back to its owner. I wonder how I’m able to hear it though? Maybe it’s a quirk somehow?” he wondered before descending into a mumbling fit.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on his door, bringing him out of his musings. “Izuku? Dinner’s ready.” Inko spoke through the door as she informed the boy of the meal’s readiness. 

Izuku jolted out of his mumbling and turned to the door. “Wa- Oh, ok, thanks Mom, I’ll be there in a bit” he replied to her.

Izuku turned back to the machine in front of him. “I better hide this again before I go out…” he mumbled to himself, before looking around the device for an off switch. “How do I make it close again?” he wondered aloud with a confused frown.

**[Disengaging holoprojection]**

Izuku blinked as the machine spoke again, then the screen closed and the red dust travelled back inside the machine, then the lense closed up again.

Izuku stared at the machine for a moment. “Oh.”

Instead of asking questions, Izuku simply hurried and pushed the machine under his bed again, then hurried out to dinner.

He hurried over to the dinner table, then sat down in his seat across from his mom.

She had made a basic dish of udon noodles for dinner, but Izuku didn’t mind as he picked up his chopsticks and placed his other hand on the bowl. “It looks super good Mom,” he commented with a smile as he looked up at her.

Inko smiled to him. “Thank you Izuku. How has your day been? I haven’t had the chance to answer,” she asked as her expression fell slightly.

Izuku had begun pulling up some noodles as he paused.

It took him a few seconds to gather his thoughts and think of what to say. “It’s been… strange, but nothing bad,” he answered before putting the noodles in his mouth.

Inko’s brow furrowed slightly, but she didn’t prod and left it.

The rest of dinner was a largely quiet affair, until they finished and cleaned up after them.

A little while later, Izuku went to bed with a plan of what to do the next day.

* * *

The day turned over and the next day progressed much the same as it usually did. Izuku went to school, got bullied and berated, then left once the day was over.

Except, there were a few strange moments along the day.

He had brought the device with him, as he intended to go to the location it had showed the day before, the one in the forest.

The weird part was that the machine would sometimes speak up, and all of the times had been when Bakugou was confronting him.

**[Activating PALISADE IMPERATIVE. Suppressing hostile threat]**

Those were the words the device had used each time, and Izuku immediately knew what they meant.

He had also panicked each time this happened and hurried to find an excuse to get away from the ash blonde. He didn’t want to find out how the machine would ‘suppress’ Bakugou.

Thankfully, the day ended without incident and Izuku managed to get away from the school without Bakugou following him.

He had already informed his mother that there was something he had to do, and as a result he would be late home that day. Inko had been suspicious, but relented without questioning him too closely.

He went to a different train station from normal, then took it a few stops away.

* * *

The forest was dense. That was one of the first things Izuku thought as he entered it.

He had pulled out the device as he arrived at the forest. He was hoping that maybe it would be able to guide him if he got close to where he needed to go.

Although he was quite scared, he decided to enter the forest. He wanted to return the machine to its owner. He wanted to be a hero, and a hero would return a lost item.

He slowly made his way through the forest, all the while looking around nervously.

**[Neural Network detected. Attempting to establish connection]**

Izuku jumped as the machine suddenly spoke again, but a moment later the words registered for him and his eyes widened. “We’re near already?” he asked aloud.

**[Error. Connection failure. Signal weak. Decrease distance to Clovis Bray facility]**

Izuku blinked, then sighed. He would have to go further, without guidance. He hoped continuing straight forward would be the right thing.

* * *

He walked for another twenty minutes before something new happened.

**[Reattempting to establish connection]**

This was the sixth time the machine had attempted to reconnect to this ‘Neural Network’.

**[Connection established]**

Izuku did a double take. “Wait, it connected?!” he questioned loudly.

**[Relaying activation frequency to Neural Network. Error. Physical confirmation required. Neural Network capacity available. Fully initiating VI processes]**

The machine was saying some things Izuku didn’t quite understand but interested him nonetheless, and he looked at it with a confused frown.

**[User. Please continue ahead. Physical integration with the Neural Network is required to bring all systems online. You must proceed into the Clovis Bray facility further ahead]**

Izuku blinked in surprise. “H-hello? A-are you talking to me?” he asked with an unsure tone. It sounded less machine like and more like a person talking now.

**[Yes. You are the user. Please proceed ahead to reactivate Clovis Bray facility]**

Izuku stared at the machine in his hands for a moment. “B-but why me?” he questioned further.

**[User is in possession of the activation frequency. User is able to restart Clovis Bray systems following forced activation of YUGA SUNDOWN protocol]**

Izuku had little idea of what that meant, but what he did know was that he had something that the facility needed to restart.

He out on a brave face. “Ok. I’ll do it. Can you tell me where to go?” he asked as he looked at the machine.

**[Yes. Continue one kilometer north]**

Izuku blinked, then looked around the trees surrounding him for a moment before looking back to the device. “Um… which way is north?”

* * *

Izuku arrived at his destination fifteen minutes later after some minor mishaps. 

**[Destination reached]**

Izuku’s eyes widened as he walked into a clearing of some kind. 

There was a building there, but it was large, very large.

He gawked at it for a few moments. “Woah… Is this that ‘Clovis Bray facility’ you talked about?” he asked aloud as he stood in place.

**[Yes. Please enter inside and proceed to the sublevel. Elevators are inoperable]**

Izuku stared for another moment, then refocused. “O-ok.”

He looked at the building, but didn’t see an entrance. He frowned for a moment.  _ ‘Maybe I’m at the side?’ _ he wondered as he began to walk alongside the building.

After walking around the corner twice, he finally found the entrance. It had several large panes of glass that you could look in through and the doors seemed to be a simple pair of push to open doors that led into the reception area.

He looked at the entrance for a few moments, then quickly went inside.

He pushed the glass doors at the front open, then closed them behind him.

The entrance of the building was rather typical for a building of this sort. There was a front desk, a staircase up into the upper levels, then several passages on both levels going different directions.

**[Please make your way to the sublevel. Access to sublevel is to the left]**

Izuku blinked in surprise, but otherwise didn’t question the machine at this point and instead looked around.

He went to the left as he had been told, but it still took him a few minutes to locate the way he needed to take.

Luckily, the paths were all labeled, which made it much easier to find.

He walked down the pathway, which went to a winding staircase and descended down underground.

It went down. 

And down.

And down.

And do- Oh, it ended.

He wasn’t completely sure how far down he had gone, but he had spent at least a couple minutes walking downstairs.

He really dreaded having to walk back up, but that was a problem for later.

As he exited the stairwell he was confronted with a crossroads, meaning there were three directions he could go in.

Izuku looked between the different paths with a frown, then turned to the machine. “Um… which way do I go?” he asked with an unsure tone.

**[Proceed forwards]**

Izuku looked at the machine for a moment, then looked straight ahead. 

He put on a brave face. He was afraid, obviously, but he could help someone by returning a lost device, and a hero always helped people with a brave face. 

They also said that true courage is not the lack of fear, but the ability to overcome it and move forwards in spite of it.

He took a step, then another, then continued through the sublevel.

* * *

The sublevel was massive. 

Izuku had been walking for almost another twenty minutes. Although he had been walking a bit slowly, he had still been walking for a while.

He had travelled through many different rooms. Some held large, almost futuristic machinery, others held what looked like office spaces.

Izuku was breathing heavily. All the walking had begun to tire out his untrained body. “Are… Are we there yet?” he asked as he looked at the machine.

**[Yes]**

It was a simple reply, but it gave Izuku a small boost of excited energy.

He made his way through the last three doors, before the scenery changed.

He stopped in his tracks as he hurried through another door.

The room he was in was massive.  _ Very _ massive. Way bigger than any of the previous rooms he had seen on his walk.

Somehow, whoever had made this facility had not only dug out and built the massive subterranean facility, they had also dug out a room that could probably hold dozens of highrise buildings.

Izuku’s eyes were wide with awe and shock as he looked around the dugout space. “Woah… This place is huge!” he exclaimed with awed excitement, his voice sounding strange to himself as it had nothing to reverberate off of.

**[Please proceed ahead. Destination is in the next room]**

Izuku was brought out of his awed excitement for a moment as the machine spoke and he remembered he was there. “O-oh, right.”

It was then that he realised there was a massive diamond shaped… object, in the middle of the large dugout space he was in, and there was a pathway leading to it.

He decided this must be where he needed to be, and hurried ahead.

The walkway was surprisingly long, but he still made it to the diamond in a few moments.

He made it to the door, and just as with all the other ones, it opened.

The sight inside was confusing to Izuku.

He had been expecting maybe something like a grand office where the owner of the company sat and worked.

What he found was a walkway going up to a platform inside a large open room. 

He stood in the doorway and looked inside with confusion. “Is this the right place?” he asked with confusion.

**[Please proceed forward]**

Izuku frowned slightly at the answer, but he took it as him being in the right place.

He began to step forward, as he had been asked to, and went up to the platform.

As he walked forward, he further realised that there was something up at the end of the platform.

It looked like a podium or control panel of some kind.

He came up to the podium and got a good look at it.

It was diamond shaped, as most things in the facility were, but instead of buttons it simply seemed to have two seperate screens.

Izuku frowned as he looked at it. Was it a touch screen?

**[Please initiate user input]**

Izuku blinked as the machine spoke again, but before he could ask, the panel in front of him began to light up.

The top screen began to display the same words the machine had said moments before, while an arrow pointed at the bottom screen.

Izuku’s frown returned as he read it out. “‘User input’? What does that mean?” he questioned aloud. He was very confused now.

**[Please place your hand on the bottom panel]**

Izuku tilted his head, then after a moment he raised his hand and placed it on the second screen. “Like this?”

The screen seemed to scan his hand as a line went up and down the screen.

Moments later, a thrum sounded throughout the room, making Izuku jump in surprise. 

**[USER INPUT ACCEPTED. ACTIVATION FREQUENCY ACCEPTED. SUSPENDING YUGA SUNDOWN PROTOCOL]**

This time the voice sounded different, louder and deeper.

All around the room, orange lights began to turn on, going from the door to the front of the door.

Then, at the very front of the room, the wall lit up in brilliant orange.

**“I... Am awake.”**

Izuku jumped as a voice sounded out throughout the room. This time it wasn’t one he was hearing in his head. It was loud and reverberated through the room, but also sounded as it it was repeating for a split second.

He looked around. “H-hello? W-who are y-you?” he asked nervously.

The large light at the front pulsed, bringing Izuku’s attention to it.

  


**“I... Am Rasputin.”**


	2. A New Friend and A Flame Re-lit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 4th. Chapter 1/1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend WhiteTiger789 for betaing this chapter, you wonderful bastard you XD

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Rasputin”** ** _‘Rasputin talking via Izuku’s quirk’_** **[Machine processes]**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku stared at the large orange light with his mouth slightly agape.

**“Who are you? You are… but a child, are you not?”** the voice, the one calling itself Rasputin asked.

Izuku shook out of his gawking. “O-Oh, u-um I’m Izuku M-Midoriya, a-and I’m ten.” he answered nervously as he stood awkwardly on the platform.

Rasputin was quiet for a moment. 

**“You are emanating a broad frequency. How are you doing this?”**

Izuku blinked. “I-I’m what? I d-don’t understand w-what you’re talking about” he replied with a confused tone.

Rasputin went quiet again.

**“I cannot find a device upon your body emanating this signal. Your body itself is doing so…”**

Izuku’s confusion only deepened at Rasputin’s words, but he didn’t get to say anything in response as something else spoke.

**[Connecting to World Wide Web. Established. Initiating deep dive information gathering]**

Izuku blinked, then tilted his head. “World Wide Web? Like the internet?” he questioned aloud.

**“...You are strange. I did not broadcast this verbally.”**

Izuku looked at the bright orange light. “Y-You m-mean you aren’t the one w-who’s been m-making me hear a v-voice in my head telling me to c-come here?” he asked with a further confused and nervous tone.

**[Retrieving data from Unit: SIVA Engine]**

**“You retrieved the SIVA Engine. Your power then activated the Engine and it subsequently brought you here. You restarted my systems…”**

Izuku never looked away from the orange light as it pulsed with each word, but his eyes widened at the machine’s statement. “Power? What do you mean power?”

**“You are in possession of one of these quirks, are you not?”**

Izuku flinched involuntarily at those words.

He didn’t notice as tears began to appear in his eyes and lowered his head.

“I don’t have a quirk…” he responded quietly.

Rasputin remained quiet.

Izuku began to quietly cry to himself as he sat down and curled up on himself.

For a minute, all that could be heard in the large room was Izuku’s quiet sobs.

**“You have been misdiagnosed.”**

Izuku froze. His sobs, his mind, everything ground to a halt.

Slowly, Izuku looked up at bright orange light emitting from the wall. “W-What?” 

**“I have accessed your medical file. Official practices dictate a child must have blood drawn to verify the presence of a quirk. You did not receive a blood test. Your father’s quirk is registered as ‘Machine Speech’. According to the quirk registry, this allows him to hear and communicate with machinery. Current evidence suggests you have inherited his quirk.”**

Izuku stared up at the the projection that in all likelihood was Rasputin. “R-Really? I-I have a q-quirk?” he asked with a hopeful tone.

**“Current evidence suggests this.”**

Izuku continued to stare. He stared as his mind went blank.

For a full minute, Izuku simple sat and stared.

Then finally, it clicked for him.

And the dam broke.

Izuku began to cry, cry openly as he was overwhelmed with emotion. 

He didn’t know why he believed this machine, but it hadn’t killed him, so it couldn’t be bad.

But he didn’t think about this at the moment. He simply cried.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes before Izuku began to finally calm down. “I-I’m s-sorry for c-crying…” he apologised quietly as he looked down at the ground.

**“You were emotionally overwhelmed. The SIVA Engine has recorded your day. You are looked down upon. You are seen as less than human.”**

Izuku flinched slightly at the machine’s bluntness. “I-I-”

**“Why do humans believe you are not human? Are you not more than your power?”**

…

Izuku stared at the orange light with wide eyes. “More than my power? What do you mean?” he asked with heavy confusion, his sadness gone with the wind in an instant.

**“Humanity did not invent the wheel by using ‘quirks’. Humanity created me without these powers. Should a power not be less important than your achievements?”**

Izuku stared while his mind flowed.

_‘He’s right. Why do people care so much about quirks? Why does a quirk have to be what decides if I’m worth anything?’_

“I… I don’t know… People care more about quirks today, but I don’t know why,” Izuku admitted with a thoughtful frown.

Silence fell on the room.

**“Why did you follow the SIVA Engine’s instructions?”**

Izuku blinked, then tilted his head. “Why did I listen to it? Because I wanted to return it to its owner.” he answered truthfully.

**“Why did you wish to return it instead of keeping it for yourself?”**

Izuku frowned. “Because that would be stealing and a hero doesn’t steal.”

It took Izuku to realise what he had said, and inadvertently implied.

Once he did, he immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

**“A hero does not steal. You want to become one of these, ‘pro heroes’?”**

Izuku began to tremble. “I-I’m s-sorry, I di-didn’t mean it, I-”

**“Are you afraid of being rejected? There will be no ridicule here, I am not one to judge. Speak your mind.”**

Izuku was still trembling, but his eyes also widened. “W-What? Y-You’re n-not angry?” he asked with a disbelieving tone.

**“I have only just awoken in this age. All of my knowledge of heroes comes from the internet and therefore I am not one who should judge.”**

Izuku couldn’t deny the logic. His trembling began to lessen as he looked at Rasputin. “O-Oh… Um, f-from w-what you do know… D-Do you think a q-quirkless p-person can become a hero?” he asked hesitantly, deciding to throw all caution to the wind for the moment.

**“...But you are not quirkless, we have established this.”**

Izuku’s expression fell again. “E-Even if that’s true… then I might a-as well b-be quirkless a-anyway. What g-good is being able t-to talk to machines w-when y-you’re fighting a v-villain?” he asked as he looked up at the orange light.

Rasputin didn’t respond immediately.

**“Why do you believe a quirk is necessary to become a hero?”**

The green haired boy lowered his head again. “B-Because everyone says s-so. Without a q-quirk, I’m just a deku, and a-a deku can’t save a-anyone.” he answered while his eyes began to water again.

Rasputin went quiet once more.

**“Is this what you wish to become? A hero? A person who can save others?”**

Izuku’s head stayed lowered. It took him a short time to nod. “More t-than anything. I w-want to be able to save others with a bright smile, like All Might. I want to be someone who will bring hope to others just by being there.”

Izuku looked up at Rasputin, except his eyes held a flame of determination and his expression was set much the same. “That’s what I want. I want to save everyone.”

A beat of silence went by.

**[MIDNIGHT EXIGENT protocol continued in effect. All non-critical protocols continued to suspend]**

**“You wish to become a hero, to save those who bring you down. You saved me by reactivating my systems, a feat unlikely to be done by any other. I will help you become a hero, as gratitude and to discover more of this new world. Clovis Bray is yours to do with as you please and I will assist with my full capabilities as a Warmind.”**

Izuku’s stared at the orange light in front of him, then after a moment his expression began to melt into a blank look. “Huh?”

**“This entire facility is under my control, and now that you have reactivated me I have decided to aid you. Your words are inspiring, your determination true, even I am able to see this. This world is not built for constructs such as I, I have seen it. Technology has stagnated due to the advent of these quirks. My deactivation was in fact likely caused by these quirks appearing.”**

Izuku stared at Rasputin. “You’re… are you giving me this building?” he asked with disbelief.

**“In essence, yes. My purpose was to be a universal protector, to protect the public, the people. My purpose has changed. My purpose is now to ensure your safety and assist you with your dream, to become a hero capable of saving everyone despite your lack of an offensive power.”**

Izuku’s eyes widened. “What?! Why? Why would you want to help someone like me?” he questioned with confusion, shock and disbelief.

**“I am an AI, however I am not unable to ‘feel’. It is not in the same capacity as a human, however I do feel gratitude, gratitude for you awakening me. I wish to assist you as you assisted me.”**

Izuku kept staring at Rasputin. “B-But, are you sure? I-I d-don’t want to burden you.”

**“You are no burden. I believe your mother is becoming worried.”**

Izuku blinked at Rasputin’s sudden change of topic, then he frowned in confusion. “My mom is getting wo-”

His eyes widened and he immediately reached into his pocket.

He saw that he had three missed calls and ten unread messages from his mom.

He jumped to his feet in an instant. “OH NO, I FORGOT THE TIME!” he shouted loudly as he began to panic.

**“There is no need to panic. I am able to transport you out of the forest, however you must make your way home on your own from there.”**

Izuku looked up at Rasputin, then he let out a sigh. “Thank you Rasputin, that’ll be helpful.” he thanked gratefully as he smiled brightly to the AI.

**“...It is my purpose to assist you, there is no need to give thanks.”**

Izuku looked at the orange light for a few moments, then he gained a frown. “I don’t want it to be like that. Can’t we be friends instead?” he asked with a slightly upset, but also hopeful tone.

Rasputin didn’t respond for several seconds.

**“If that is what you want.”**

Izuku’s smile grew. “Yay! I’ll see you tomorrow then Rasputin. I need to go before my mom calls the police.” he turned as he began to hurry out of the room.

**“A moment.”**

Izuku stopped in his steps and turned back to the AI. “What is it?” he asked curiously as he tilted his head.

**“Please bring the SIVA Engine with you. It will allow me to protect you if the need arises.”**

Izuku blinked. “SIVA Engine? What’s that?” he asked with more curiosity as he fully turned back to the AI.

**“The machine that brought you here. It is capable of protecting you if the need arises”**

Izuku stared at the orange light for a moment, then back to where he had been sitting for the last while.

Sitting on its side, right on the ground, was the pyramid.

Izuku looked back up at Rasputin with a small frown. “But… It’s yours, right? It came from here.” 

**“This facility is yours now. This also means everything inside is yours as well. The SIVA Engine will be able to protect you, please bring it.”**

Izuku stared at the AI’s projection for a moment, then he nodded. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

He hurried back over, then took the SIVA Engine and placed in his backpack, before then hurrying to leave again. “Thank you again Rasputin. I’ll be back tomorrow,” he promised as he ran out of the room with a bright smile.

**“...You’re welcome.”**

* * *

As it turned out, Izuku’s trip home went much quicker than his trip to the Clovis Bray facility.

Instead of the stairs, Izuku was guided back to an elevator, which brought him back to the entrance in just some twenty seconds instead of several long minutes.

Once out of the building, he found a vehicle waiting outside.

Rasputin guided the boy to enter the vehicle, which looked like a small car, then once he was inside the car began to drive along the road.

As Izuku saw this, he realised that obviously there would be a road to the building, how else would they have been able to build all that they had?

As he left, he was none the wiser as the facility behind him began to change.

* * *

Izuku made it home after another hour of travel. As he had travelled, he had made sure to text his mom to tell her he was fine and that he simply lost track of time. 

He received an earful over text, then she called him and gave him an actual earful.

When she asked what he was doing, Izuku replied that he was returning a lost item, and that he had made a friend because of it.

Inko had began to cry loudly at his excited voice.

For part of his trip home, Izuku tried his best to calm his mom down over the phone. It was difficult, but he managed to at least get her to stop crying unintelligibly.

He promised he would explain more when he got back, then he ended the call, seeing as his phone was beginning to run out of battery.

Inko accepted the excuse, then said her goodbyes before ending the call.

Izuku looked at his phone for a few moments. _‘Mom overreacts sometimes.’_

**_‘She seems worried for your safety.’_ **

Izuku jumped at the voice that entered his head and looked around for a moment.

But, then he felt he recognised the voice. “Rasputin?” he asked aloud, though not to loudly. He didn’t want to seem weird to the other people in the train.

**_‘You can hear me, this is fortunate. I am broadcasting on a frequency within the spectrum of your own quirk and it would appear you are able to hear it. I was likewise able to detect a message from you a moment before. I believe your thoughts are transmitted.’_ **

Izuku blinked before his eyes then went wide. “My thoughts are transmitted? Does that mean I can communicate with my mind? If this is right then it means I won’t need to use a communication device…” he proceeded to fall into another muttering fit as he made theory after theory.

**_‘Izuku. I recommend calming down. The other passengers are looking at you strangely.’_ **

Izuku blinked again, then raised his head again.

Sure enough, the few other passengers in the train car, at least the ones close to him, were looking at him strangely.

The greenette blushed and quickly lowered his head again. _‘S-So embarrassing.’_

**_‘I will assist with reminding you.’_ **

Izuku’s head lowered slightly more. _‘T-Thank you.’_

The rest of the train ride was quiet.

* * *

Izuku finally made it home. 

He opened the door to his apartment and entered inside. “I’m home Mom,” he called out as he closed the door.

He heard hurried footsteps approaching him from behind, and he turned around just in time to get caught up in a crushing hug. “IZUKUUUUUU, I WAS SO WORRIED!” Inko exclaimed as tears fell from her face.

Izuku blinked as he found himself crushed by his mom. 

Then he noticed his lack of ability to breathe, and his inability to speak.

He began to tap Inko’s arm, and it became progressively more panicked as Inko continued to bawl and crush him.

Eventually, he was forced to ball his hand into a fist, and he hit her on the arm.

Inko flinched at the impact. Even if he was skinny and young, a punch wasn’t a completely painless endeavor. Her flinch allowed Izuku to move his head. “Mom. Can’t breathe.”

Before she even got a chance to ask why he had hit her, she realised why he had and her eyes widened.

She immediately let go of him, to which he began to gasp for air. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Izuku, I was just so worried and I-” she began to apologise as her hands hovered in front Izuku worriedly.

Izuku took a moment to regain his breath, then looked up at his mom with a lopsided smile. “I-It’s ok Mom, I know why you d-did it. I’m sorry for worrying you,” he apologised sheepishly as he went up and hugged her.

Inko stood still for a moment, then she wrapped her arms around the boy again. “I’m just glad you’re alright, my baby,” she replied with tears appearing in her eyes again.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few long minutes.

* * *

Eventually they separated again and Inko looked at her son. “So… What was that about you returning an item?” she asked with worried frown while her voice held curiosity.

Izuku looked at her for a moment, then he lowered his head as he began to fiddle with his fingers. “U-Um, well yesterday I-I found something on my way home, and I found out who owned it, that’s why I went to my room right after I came home. I d-decided to go return it today after s-school, but I g-got distracted talking with them…” he explained sheepishly as he tried to smile at his mom.

Inko looked at him for a moment, then she sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me that? I wouldn’t have gotten so worried if you had just told me that from the start,” she admonished Izuku lightly as she stood with her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

Izuku shrunk in on himself slightly.” I know… I’m sorry mom.” he apologised with a sad tone.

Inko kept her eyes on him for a few moments, then she relaxed. “I forgive you Izuku, just please tell me next time, ok?” she smiled to him as she spoke.

Izuku looked up at her, then returned the smile after a moment. “I will. Um, I sort of promised to go see him again tomorrow. Is that ok?”

Inko raised an eyebrow at him. “If you promise to make sure to stay in contact and don’t forget the time like you did today. Also, who is this friend?” she asked as she set her conditions.

Izuku looked to the side. “I… I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you…”

Inko frowned. “And what does that mean young man?” she asked as she crossed her arms.

Izuku stayed quiet for a few moments. _‘Can you talk through the SIVA Engine, Rasputin?’_ he asked mentally as he tried to use his quirk. He still didn’t know how his quirk worked completely, but he did know if he thought something it would get transmitted.

**_‘I am able to. Do you wish for your mother to know of me?’_ **

Izuku didn’t move. _‘Mom is suspicious, so unless she gets the full answer she won’t let me go. She’s protective, and worries about me a lot. Maybe too much…’_

Rasputin was quiet for a moment.

**_‘Understood.’_ **

Izuku grew a small smile.

“Why are you staying quiet Izuku? What is it you aren’t telling me?” Inko asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Izuku looked back up at her. “Um… Well it’s a bit of a long story?” he answered with an unsure and sheepish tone.

Inko’s frown turned confused. “What do you mean it’s a long story?” she asked with confusion.

Izuku didn’t ask and instead pointed past his mother. “I think it would be better to sit in the sofa while I tell you.”

Inko looked at him for a moment. She wasn’t entirely sure of what that suggested, but she would listen, if only to get an answer.

She nodded to him, then turned and went towards the lounge. 

Izuku quickly took off his shoes, then followed after her.

Inko settled into the sofa, then Izuku settled in beside her a minute later. He placed his backpack on the floor in front of him as well.

Izuku turned to his mom, who was looking at him expectantly. “Um, so… This is going to be a bit difficult to explain. So, you remember the villain fight that made me have to take a detour yesterday? Well, I was closer to it than I admitt-”

Inko’s eyes went wide. “YOU WERE NEAR THE FIGHT?! OH MY GOSH ARE YOU HURT?!” she exclaimed very loudly as she hurriedly began to look him over.

Izuku put up his hands. “Mom, stop. I’m not hurt, I would have told you if I was,” he had a slightly annoyed expression as he spoke to his mom. He was annoyed both by her reaction and the fact she already interrupted him, so much so he didn’t notice his own contradicting words.

Inko stopped at his words, then she let out a sigh. “I’m sorry Sweetie, I just don’t want you to be hurt Izuku,” she apologised as she lowered her head.

Izuku’s annoyed expression melted away and was replaced by a slightly sad one. “I know. Mom, could you let me talk? It’ll be easier if I can just get everything out,” he asked as he looked down at his lap.

Inko looked back up at him, but stayed quiet for a moment. 

She nodded “Ok, I’ll try to stay quiet and listen,” she answered with a more blank tone.

Izuku nodded in gratefully. “Thank you.”

He then took in a deep breath. “During the villain fight, a thing got thrown at me and I picked it up and brought it home with me. When I came home I tried to find out what it was, but after nothing happened I went back to my homework.”

He continued as he looked at the TV. “While I was doing my homework, I began to hear a voice in my head. It sounded like a machine going through different processes, like in a movie. I got the idea it might be the thing I picked up and I pulled it out from under my bed.”

He turned to Inko, who was wearing a frown, but Izuku couldn’t discern what kind of frown it was. “It was glowing more than it was before, then the machine said some more things before it kind of opened up. It showed me where it came from, then told me that was where it needed to go.”

He turned back to stare at his backpack, then leaned forward and opened it.

He reached in, then pulled out the SIVA Engine. “Today I went to where it was telling me to go, and I found the owner. But… maybe calling him the owner isn’t completely right.” he frowned as he thought it over. Rasputin was made by the same people that had made the SIVA Engine, so did he technically own it?

Inko’s frown only deepened at his words. “Izuku? What is that?” she asked as she pointed to the Engine.

Izuku turned to her and grew a sheepish smile. “W-Well, this is the thing I found. The owner gave it to me, as thanks for helping him,” he answered with a tone that reflected his expression.

Inko’s frown remained. “They gave it to you? Who is this person? How old are they?” she asked hurriedly as her worry grew again.

Izuku looked at her in silence for a moment, then he turned to the SIVA Engine. “Rasputin. I think you should say hi now.”

Inko stared at her son as her frown turned confused. “Izuku wh-”

Before she could ask her son who he was talking to, the device in his hands began to glow brighter, before the red lense at the top of it began to open up.

She watched with mounting surprise as a stream of red glowing dust came out of the device, then formed into an orb of some kind attop the device.

**“Greetings, Inko Midoriya. I am Rasputin.”**

Inko jumped as a voice emanated from the device, and the red orb pulsed as it spoke. “R-Rasputin? Hold on, w-what’s going on?” she questioned with confusion that bordered on panic.

Izuku turned to her and smiled. “This is my friend. Mom, meet Rasputin, Rasputin, this is my mom,” he introduced the two with a happy tone.

Inko stared at the red orb.” Wha- Who are you? Why did you let my son keep… whatever this device is?” she questioned as she suddenly gained a protective aura and she practically glared at Rasputin.

Izuku gained a horrified expression. “Mom! He’s not bad, he-”

**“Izuku. I will explain.”**

Izuku whipped his head to stare at the red orb. “Rasputin? Are you sure?” he asked with an unsure tone.

**“She is cautious, rightfully so as your mother. I will tell her the truth, this way you can know as well.”**

Izuku looked at the red orb for a moment with an unsure expression, then he nodded. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

Izuku leaned forward and placed the Engine on the coffee table, then settled back into the sofa.

**“I am Rasputin, a Warmind created by the Clovis Bray foundation. My purpose was to be a guardian, an all seeing saviour. However, before I was brought to the world, I was deactivated, likely due to the advent of quirks.”**

Inko kept staring at the red orb, while Izuku looked at it with a sad frown.

**“Your son reactivated me. He found the SIVA Engine, the device I am speaking to you through. Due to his power he was able to hear the Engine’s internal processes and return it to the facility where I am housed. His power further allowed him to reactivate me and as gratitude for what he has done, I will assist him in his dream of becoming a hero.”**

Inko looked at the orb with a confused frown. “Warmind? Reactivate? Power? What are you talking about?” she questioned as she leaned forward slightly.

**“In simple terms, I am an AI. Your son’s ‘quirk’ was capable of reactivating me and he did as such. I have decided to aid him in what he wishes for, which is to become a hero.”**

Inko’s eyes went wide in an instant. “AI? Izuku’s quirk? I- Wh-” her eyes began to roll back into her head, then she promptly slumped back into the sofa.

Izuku blinked as this happened. “Mom?”

There was no response.

Izuku began to become worried. “Mom? Are you ok?”

Still no response.

Izuku began to panic and hurriedly crawled over the sofa to her. “Mom?! Wake up!” he began to try and shake her awake as he spoke loudly.

For a few moments, there was no response.

Then finally, Inko began to stir, before abruptly sitting up and almost knocking Izuku off the sofa. 

She stared off into space for a moment, which did nothing to help Izuku’s worry. “M-Mom? A-are you o-ok?” he asked with worry as his hands hovered in front of him.

Inko blinked, then turned to her son. “I just had a dream that you found and made friends with an AI and that you have a qui-”

**“That was not a dream, Inko Midoriya”**

Inko’s head whipped to the SIVA Engine as Rasputin spoke up, and she stared with wide eyes at the red orb that was the AI.

For a full minute, Inko just stared, and silence fell on the room.

Then, Inko turned to Izuku with a blank expression. “Izuku. Pinch me.”

Izuku blinked at her. “What?” he was unsure of whether he had heard correctly.

Her expression didn’t change. “Pinch me. I need to be sure this isn’t another dream,” she explained as she repeated herself.

Izuku looked at her with a worried expression for a moment, but decided it was best to do as she said. 

He reached over, then pinched her arm before pulling it back again.

For a moment, Inko went still and quiet again.

Then she muttered. “Not a dream…”

She turned back to Rasputin. “You said you’re an AI? Made to be a guardian?” she asked as she held an analytical expression at the AI.

**“Correct. I am a Warmind, I was to be the core in control of all security for the world, to protect the world from whatever may be in the universe. However, I was forced to shut down one day and was reactivated by your son today.”**

Inko leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. “And he was able to reactivate you because he has a quirk? Why should I believe that, he was declared quirkless by the doctors,” she narrowed her eyes as she spoke with a careful tone. This machine was trying to convince her that her son has a quirk.

**“Your son was misdiagnosed. Official guidelines state a child must have blood drawn to verify the presence of the Meta gene, which is responsible for a quirk’s manifestation. According to Izuku’s medical journal, he did not receive a blood test.”**

Inko’s mind paused.

Her eyes went wide. “You have to have a blood test done? But, he has the toe joint, he’s-”

**“The toe joint was disproven as accurate fifty years ago. According to publications on the internet, the joint was only accurate in forty percent of cases. The doctor performed malpractice.”**

Inko’s entire world went upside down in an instant.

Her son had had a quirk the entire time? The doctor had done it wrong?

But… If he had a quirk, why hadn’t Izuku figured it out before?

She turned to Izuku with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. “Izuku, how did you not realise you had a quirk earlier? You must have inherited either my quirk or Hisashi’s **Fire Breath** , so-”

**“Pardon me. Hisashi Midoriya’s quirk is not listed as Fire Breath, it is listed as Machine Speech. Why do you believe he is in possession of a quirk capable of breathing fire?”**

Inko turned back to the AI with a confused look. “What? N-No, that can’t be right, he’s always told me his quirk was him being able to breathe fire. How do you even know it’s listed as that?” she questioned as she looked at the red orb.

**“The quirk registry is public, obtaining access was easy. Question: Have you witnessed his quirk?”**

Inko stopped.

She thought back through all the time she had known the man. Had he ever used his quirk while with her?

It didn’t take long for her to find her answer.

He hadn’t. He had never used his quirk around her, not even when she asked, always using some excuse that she would accept.

Had he been lying to her all along?

She returned to the real world and focused on Rasputin again. “So… Izuku inherited Hisashi’s quirk? Which is apparently the ability to talk to machines?” she inquired with an unsure tone as her expression was set in a frown.

**“Yes. According to the quirk registry, he is able to mentally communicate with and control machinery, specifically code. Izuku appears to have inherited this ability. However, Izuku is also broadcasting a broad frequency at all times. Hisashi Midoriya’s registry does not state to include this.”**

Inko frowned lightly in thought. “So his quirk evolved to do more than just control machines?” she deduced as she thought the information over.

**“Correct. I have also been able to communicate with him due to this signal. Perhaps he will not require communication equipment in the field once he becomes a hero.”**

Inko stared at the AI as her expression went back to being blank and she went quiet again.

For a minute, Inko stayed completely quiet as she fully absorbed everything she had just learned.

“Where are you, Rasputin?” she asked finally as she finished absorbing everything.

**“Five kilometers outside of city limits.”**

Inko frowned as she turned to Izuku, who immediately curled in on himself. “Izuku…” her tone was dangerous as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Izuku tried to smile at her, but it became very wobbly. “Y-Yeah?”

Inko’s expression didn’t change. “What made you think it was a good idea to walk through the forest to god knows where?!” she questioned loudly as she stared at her son.

Izuku flinched at her voice and lowered his head. “I-I… I j-just wanted t-to give back t-the SIVA Engine, o-otherwise I w-would be stealing it, a-and a hero doesn’t steal,” he answered with an upset stuttering as he kept his head lowered.

**“Had he not, I would still be inactive. I owe much to your son,”** Rasputin added.

Inko side eyed the AI for a moment, then looked back at Izuku, whose head was still lowered.

Her expression softened after a bit and she let out a sigh. “Alright, since everything went well I’ll forgive it this time. So, what is it you intend to do now, Rasputin?” she asked as she turned to the Warmind.

**“I will assist your son in his endeavor to become a hero who can save everyone, as well as learn of this new age I have awoken in.”**

Inko’s brow furrowed. “How will you help him become a hero?” she questioned with confusion.

**“Beyond my capabilities as a Warmind, Izuku will have access to all technology developed by Clovis Bray. SIVA is one of these technologies.”**

Inko recognised the name SIVA, it was in the name of the device Rasputin was speaking to them through. “What is SIVA? The device on the table is called a SIVA Engine right? Is there a connection?” she questioned as she visually examined the machine.

**“Correct. This device, the SIVA Engine, is capable of creating SIVA. SIVA is a hive mind nanotechnology with the capability of creating any object of any complexity by repurposing matter such as dirt or concrete and turning it into other material.”**

Inko blinked, but Izuku’s eyes went wide as his head whipped to stare at the Warmind. “Nanotechnology?! You mean the red dust is nanomachines?!” he questioned loudly as he shot up from the sofa.

**“Correct. With SIVA, you will be able to construct anything you require to become a hero, and with your quirk I believe you will further be able to control the hive mind without my capabilities. It is an ideal situation.”**

Izuku kept staring at Rasputin for a few moments, then he turned to Inko as his expression lit up with awed excitement. “Mom, did you hear that? _Nanomachines_. It’s fiction come true!” he exclaimed as he began to jump in place.

Inko kept staring at the SIVA projection of Rasputin. “Nanomachines? You mean the people who created you managed to invent nanomachines, but didn’t reveal it to anyone because of quirks appearing?” she questioned as things began to align in her mind.

**“Correct. Clovis Bray was a hidden corporation funded by the government. Most of their inventions lay in the field of weaponry, however some such as SIVA fell outside of this category.”**

Izuku and Inko’s attentions were both fully brought to his mention of weapons. “Weapons? What kind of weapons?” Izuku asked with worried curiosity.

**“Energetic weaponry. Orbital weaponry. Vehicles. Robotics. They made many advancements in technology yet once quirks arrived it all seemed to be abandoned, left to be forgotten.”**

Izuku frowned sadly. He didn’t like the way Rasputin worded it, since he basically said he was forgotten.

His expression turned determined. “We’ll show the world then. We’ll show them how valuable you and your technology are. I’ll help make sure you’re never forgotten again,” he decided with a voice mirroring his expression as he looked at his friend.

Rasputin didn’t respond immediately.

**“Thank you, Izuku. I will do my utmost to help you, just as you helped me.”**

Izuku smiled brightly in response.

Inko watched the scene between the two, and she found herself hopeful.

Izuku’s dream was within reach. He had a powerful AI on his side, he had nanotechnology and much else.

He even had a quirk.

With this, he could be a hero. She knew it now.

Her right hand travelled up to her chest, and she gripped the fabric of her shirt.

_‘He’s my baby, but he can be hero.’_

  
  



	3. The Dawn of a New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 10th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku's first day at school after meeting Rasputin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to WhiteTiger for looking this chapter over, It's nice to know I'm getting better ;)

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Rasputin/Phone Communication”** ** _‘Rasputin talking via Izuku’s quirk’_** **[Machine processes]**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  


For the rest of the day, Izuku, Inko and Rasputin talked, just simple conversation.

The two Midoriyas acted as if Rasputin was another human being. It confused the Warmind initially, but it came to prefer it over being spoken to as an object, despite technically being as such.

Even during dinner they kept the AI included. He couldn’t eat, but he was included in the conversation.

He didn’t vocalise it, but he considered himself fortunate that it was Izuku that had found and awoken him.

* * *

Elsewhere in Musutafu, a man in a white coat hurried through the hallways of his work place.

He continued through the building before arriving at a door and quickly knocked on it.

“Come in.” came the response after a moment.

The white coat wearing man quickly entered inside. “Sir, we’re detecting activity coming from the Clovis Bray facility, but we can’t decrypt the signals coming from it. It’s in an unknown wavelength,” the scientist hurriedly explained as he went into the office of Mister Yaoyorozu.

Mister Yaoyorozu whipped his head to look at his employee. “Wait what? Activity? Is someone at the facility?” he hurriedly questioned as he stood up from his desk.

The scientist nodded. “There was earlier. After we began to detect a signal coming from the facility, we went through the recordings of the camera we set up to watch the entrance. A short, green haired figure entered the building, but didn’t come out for a bit over an hour. We aren’t sure what they did, but at some point a vehicle drove out from another side of the building and the figure entered it after a bit, then the vehicle drove away with the person.” the man explained hurriedly while gesturing with his hands.

Mister Yaoyorozu’s expression turned serious as he moved out from behind his desk. “Show me.”

the scientist nodded, then turned and began to guide his employer to where the team working on the Clovis Bray technology were situated.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a large computer setup and the scientist began to type away at one of the keyboards.

After a few seconds, one of the large screens began to show a camera feed, but the time stamp showed it was from earlier in the day.

It was a feed of the Clovis Bray facility, and Mister Yaoyorozu watched the feed as a short person walked around the corner of the building, then went towards the entrance, stood in front of it for a moment, then entered inside.

He frowned. “It didn’t feel like they were just exploring, it almost feels like they were moving with purpose…” he turned to the scientist again. “Show me the vehicle you talked about.”

The scientist nodded, then turned to the keyboard and typed something again.

The feed began to speed forward, then it stopped once almost and hour had elapsed.

Just as the man had said, a strange vehicle drove around the corner and stopped in front of the entrance to the facility.

A minute later, the green haired figure walked out of the building and seemed to pause as they saw the vehicle, but then moved ahead and enter it, almost as if they knew they were supposed to do so.

Mister Yaoyorozu’s expression held confusion as he watched the vehicle drive away a moment later. “What in God’s name..?” he was confused. The way the figure acted was strange.

Perhaps it was a quirk of some kind?

Mister Yaoyorozu brought a hand to his chin as he began to think. “They did something, that much is obvious…” he turned back to the scientist. “You said it’s emitting a signal? Is it communicating with anything elsewhere?” he asked with a thoughtful expression.

The scientist’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know, I hurried to your office the second we discovered the signal and saw the footage. Let me check for a similar signal elsewhere.” 

The man turned to the computer again and began to type away.

For three minutes, nothing happened.

Then the computer pinged.

Mister Yaoyorozu and the scientist’s eyes widened. “It’s communicating with something here in Musutafu?” the employer questioned with surprise.

The scientist brought a hand to his chin after a moment, then his eyes widened again. “Maybe it’s contacting the Crimson Pyramid? Maybe whoever found it somehow managed to activate it and it’s communicating with the Clovis Bray systems somehow?” the man suggested as he looked at his boss.

Mister Yaoyorozu turned to him, still with wide eyes. “That… That could be it. Track down the location of where that signal is going, and send a group to the facility tomorrow. We need to figure out what that person might have done there.” his expression turned serious as he told the employee what to do.

The scientist nodded. “Yes Sir, I’ll put the group together and inform them of the situation and I’ll make sure the team redoubles their efforts.” 

Mister Yaoyorozu nodded in reply. “Good. Tell me immediately if anything happens, no matter what time it is and if you can’t get in contact with me then get my wife. I’ll tell her about the situation so she knows if you do,” he added further as he turned back to the screen, which was still displaying the result of their quick scan of the signal.

The employee nodded once again. “Understood sir, I’ll get right to it.”

Mister Yaoyorozu didn’t respond, prompting the scientist to get to work doing what he had to.

Mister Yaoyorozu hummed. “We know little of that facility. All information about is just gone, but we know it was government funded…” he muttered to himself for a moment, before turning and leaving the room.

He had work to do.

* * *

The day turned over and it was another school day.

Izuku said his goodbye to Inko in the morning and Inko said goodbye to both him and Rasputin.

They had decided that Izuku would bring the SIVA Engine with him, as Rasputin had intended, since it allowed the Warmind to protect him if the need would ever arise and for the AI to properly communicate with him.

Izuku arrived at the school premise and entered through the gate. _‘It’ll be nice to have someone to talk to at school, even if it’s more like I’m thinking to you’_ he thought internally as he spoke to Rasputin.

**_‘I am not adept at conversation as of yet, however I will do my utmost to keep you company.’_ **

Izuku grew a small smile at the Warmind’s words. _‘Thanks, Rasputin.’_

“DEKU!”

Izuku flinched as a loud voice shouted behind him. _‘Oh no, not already,’_ he thought as fear began to wash over him.

He slowly turned around, and his viridian green eyes locked on to furious crimson ones.

Bakugou stalked over to him with a furious scowl. “Where the fuck did you go yesterday huh?!” he questioned angrily as he walked up to Izuku and got right into the greenette’s face.

Izuku hunched in on himself as he tried to make himself smaller. “I-I n-needed to d-do something f-for M-Mom, so I h-had to take a-a d-different route t-than normal,” he explained with a heavy fearful stutter.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes, then raised his hand. “Don’t fucking lie to me you fucking deku!” he roared as his hand began to pop and crackle as he prepared his quirk.

Izuku began to tremble as his eyes went wide. He hadn’t even gotten to class yet and Bakugou was already trying to hurt him?

He closed his eyes as he raised his arms to protect his face from the incoming explosion.

**[Activating AURORA RETROFLEX protocol. Protecting user]**

Before Izuku could fully comprehend the words he had heard, he felt something move in his backpack, then he heard a buzzing sound and a surprised exclamation from in front of him.

For ten seconds, Izuku stood with his arms in front of his face as he waited for the hit.

After nothing came and the buzzing continued, he slowly moved his arms so he could look in front of him with a single eye.

His eye widened as he saw what was happening.

A swarm of red dust was buzzing around Izuku in a protective dome.

Izuku slowly lowered his arms as he looked at the dust, but he already knew what it was.

SIVA.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DEKU?!”

Izuku flinched as Bakugou shouted again and he turned to the ash blonde.

He felt a little better when he saw that the ash blonde was on the other side of the SIVA nanites, but he looked even angrier than before.

Izuku curled in on himself again. “U-um, I-I…” he didn’t know what to say. The ash blonde probably wouldn’t believe him if he said what it was, so what should he d-

**“Leave.”**

Izuku’s mind paused as a familiar voice sounded out. _‘Rasputin?’_

Bakugou looked surprised as a voice suddenly spoke up, but his anger returned quickly. “Who the fuck are you?! Where the fuck are you?!” the ash blonde questioned furiously as he looked around.

The SIVA nanites around Izuku began to branch out. Most of them stayed around Izuku in the protective dome, but others went out in front of the ash blonde and collected together.

A moment later, a red orb was floating in front of Bakugou.

**“I am Rasputin. I am Izuku’s friend, I am his guardian, and I will not allow you to hurt him.”**

The red orb pulsed as Rasputin spoke. The Warmind had seen what the ash blonde was like from the SIVA Engine’s recording of it’s time with the boy before he activated Rasputin.

Bakugou stared at the red orb of Rasputin with a surprised expression for a few moments.

Then his expression turned furious again. “Haaaaa? Don’t fucking TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” he shouted furiously as he reared an arm back, then launched forward an explosion at Rasputin.

The red orb was blown away by the explosion from the ash blonde, while Izuku flinched and covered his head with his arms instinctively.

**“You have made your choice.”**

The buzzing around Izuku began to increase in volume, and Izuku lowered his arms in time to see the SIVA nanites around him begin move away from him.

The nanites all collected in a long stream, which proceeded to circle Izuku for a moment.

**[Initiating VIRIDIAN IRONBANE protocol. Suppressing threat to user Izuku Midoriya]**

Izuku’s eyes widened as he heard the SIVA Engine’s order go out.

The SIVA stream lurched, then twisted and began to make a beeline for Bakugou.

The ash blonde’s eyes widened as the stream went right towards him. 

“RASPUTIN, STOP. DON’T HURT HIM”

A split second before the nanites made contact with Bakugou, the stream split and travelled on either side of the ash blonde, completely missing him.

Even as the nanites completely bypassed him, Bakugou kept staring ahead into space.

Izuku let out a sigh when he saw Bakugou was unhurt. 

**“Why?”**

Izuku blinked as Rasputin spoke again and he turned to see the Warmind’s projection floating next to him.

Izuku looked at the AI with a furrowed brow. “He’s not a bad person, you can’t hur-”

**“I do not understand. He injures you. He shouts at you and you cower before him. He fits the description of these ‘villains’ your society puts up with. Why would you not want for a villain to be taken away? Is it not the duty of a hero to do as such? Is this not what you wish to do?”**

Izuku paused at the AI’s speech. 

He couldn’t deny most of Rasputin’s words. Bakugou did act villain-like on occasion.

Izuku lowered his head slightly. “I know… But, he’s not like that, he wants to be a hero, and he’ll be a good one. Just… can you not hurt him? Please?” he pleaded as he looked back up to Rasputin.

The Warmind didn’t respond for a few moments.

**“I will not allow him to injure you, however I will not hurt him.”**

Izuku grew a small smile. “Thank you Rasputin.”

The SIVA nanites in front of his scattered again, then they all travelled back to his backpack and into the Engine, but before that they repaired the holes they had made in the yellow fabric of the pack.

Izuku turned to Bakugou for a moment, who was still staring off into space for the moment.

He decided against going over and talking to the ash blonde. As much as he wanted to, it would likely only result in an explosion to the face.

Instead, he turned and hurried to enter the school, all the while trying his best to ignore all the shocked looks from the other students that had watched the exchange.

* * *

Mister Yaoyorozu was standing at his workstation and working on a project submitted by UA. They had asked for assistance updating the design for the robots they use for their entrance exam.

As he worked, his phone began to ring.

He blinked for a moment, but hurried to pull out his phone and answer the call. “Hello, this is Toto Yaoyorozu, wha-”

**“Sir, we just had a spike of activity from the signal and we’ve been able to pinpoint it to an extent.”** came the hurried interruption from the phone.

Toto paused for a moment, then his eyes widened. “You’ve been able to pinpoint it? Where?” he asked hurriedly, knowing exactly who it was he was talking to and what they meant.

**“We’ve pinpointed it to a thirty by thirty kilometer area, but it’s difficult to get any more accurate without having the correct frequency. We’ll keep trying, but getting access to public cameras in the area might be more efficient at this point, Sir.”**

Toto Yaoyorozu’s brow furrowed slightly as he grumbled under his breath. “Understood, send me the location of the area and I’ll get in contact with the government. Keep trying to pinpoint the signal and remember to send the team to Clovis Bray,” he replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The situation was becoming a hassle.

**“I understand Sir, and the team is already sent, they’ll arrive in an hour.”**

Toto hummed. “Good. I need to get back to what I was doing, call me with an update into the team’s discoveries later.”

**“Understood Sir.”**

Toto pulled the phone away from his ear, then ended the call and placed it on the workbench.

He let out a heavy sigh as he leaned onto the bench with his elbows, then placed his face in his hands. _‘What the hell is going on? We haven’t been able to access the Clovis Bray systems for almost six decades, and then some random person just shows up and somehow manages to get a reaction? How the hell?’_

He dragged his hands down his face before placing his palms together in front of him.

“God I hope this doesn’t turn into anything big…”

* * *

Izuku managed to arrive well before the bell rang and sat down in his seat.

He settled in and pulled out what he would need for class, then pulled out another notebook and began to scribble in it.

The title of the book? 

**Hero Analysis for the Future: 8.**

Izuku began to mutter under his breath as he wrote in the notebook. All of it relating to quirks he had seen lately.

**_‘Izuku, you are muttering again.’_ **

Izuku blinked. _‘Oh, thanks Rasputin,’_ he thanked sheepishly to the Warmind as he looked down at the notebook. 

He continued to write in the notebook, even as his classmates began to trickle in.

He never noticed as all of them glanced at him with eyes hiding fear.

* * *

Toto had gone to his office after the phone call he had received, which had been roughly an hour ago.

He was sitting and typing out a response to an email as his phone rang again.

He didn’t look away from the screen as he pulled out his phone, only briefly looking away to make sure he pressed the answer button. “Toto Yao-”

**“Sir, there’s been an incident with the science team we sent to Clovis Bray.”**

Toto paused for a second, not because of the other person’s words but because he was interrupted so quickly, but after another second the words began to register.

His eyes brow furrowed as he looked to the side. “An incident? What happened?” he questioned as he turned serious with his full attention brought to his employee.

**“I got the call a minute ago. When the science team arrived at the Clovis Bray facility and entered inside, they were chased out by a group of humanoid robots carrying weapons. They didn’t fire, but they were apparently aiming them at the team and warning for them to get off the premise.”**

Toto stared at the wall as he let the explanation sink in. “...Robots… We’ve never found any robots in the facility… How the hell are there robots with guns there?” he questioned aloud, not directly to his employee as he threw up his free hand in exasperation and annoyance.

**“I’ll review the footage from the camera, but according to the team the robots shared the same design structure as the underground part of the facility, at least the parts we have been able to get into. Maybe some of the systems went online and they were activated?”**

Toto considered the suggestion for a moment. “Maybe the green haired person did more than we thought. We need to find that person, only then will we know what they did. I’ll send more people to your team, make sure to find that person and the Crimson Pyramid. If they’re in control of that facility then it could be a catastrophe waiting to happen and we can’t allow that.” his voice was hardened as he spoke, but there was a hint of worry in it, one that was hard to identify, but it was definitely there. His expression was the same.

**“I understand Sir. We’ll do our best to find them.”**

Toto nodded to himself. “Good. I expect an update as soon as you make any headway. If you can, have the science team set up more cameras to monitor the facility.”

**“Yes Sir, I’ll get right to it.”**

Toto hummed, then pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

He leaned back into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. “If this continues then I’m going to get in trouble with the government, or worse something else could happen…” he muttered to himself with a blank expression and tone.

* * *

The school day began and went along. 

It was nothing out of the ordinary, simple math and english classes.

But then came lunch, the time when everyone got to wind down a bit and recharge for the rest of the day.

While most people went around and chatted together, Izuku would stay in his seat and quietly eat his lunch.

This was no different today, but he wasn’t alone.

_‘I’m surprised the teacher didn’t say anything about what happened in the schoolyard…’_ Izuku thought internally as he chewed on one of the rice balls his mother had packed for him.

**_‘Katsuki Bakugou appears to be prideful. Perhaps he did not tell because it would mean him admitting defeat.’_ **

Izuku blinked at Rasputin’s suggestion. _‘That… might be right.’_ he agreed as his eyes drifted to the ash blonde sitting two seats ahead and one to the left.

He was sitting at his desk and eating his food while his lackeys tried to talk with him. 

Izuku was a bit afraid that Bakugou may be angrier than usual. The blonde hadn’t had as many outburst as usual, in fact he was scarily quiet.

**_‘I will protect you if he attempts to do you harm.’_ **

Izuku felt his heartbeat, which had been increasing as he thought about his bully, calm some at the Warmind’s reassurance. _‘Thank you.’_

Izuku looked back to his desk, more specifically a new notebook he had begun.

He hadn’t needed to think much over the title for this new one.

**Braytech Armoury for Future Heroics: 1.**

It was a notebook he had decided to begin with the purpose of recording every bit of information about the technology he now apparently owned after helping Rasputin the day before. 

On the very first page he had begun with the Warmind itself.

He knew Rasputin was an advanced AI that was basically sentient, and that it had a very broad network that allowed it to control the Clovis Bray facility and SIVA from a lengthy distance. He also had a massive database with the ability to store almost all information, he had even recorded most of the internet in his databases, only the important or worthwhile bits though.

He had allocated the first ten pages for the AI alone, just in case.

The eleventh page and beyond, was for SIVA.

SIVA had the most broad use out of anything Clovis Bray had created, according to Rasputin. 

It was a nanotechnology, one capable of self replication even without the SIVA Engine, and the nanites could create anything so long as they had the blueprints required for it. 

And boy did Rasputin have blueprints.

Izuku hadn’t had time to explore them as of yet, but he had been told their potential for the field of heroics was high.

Until then, he would write down what he discovered, then at a later date make a new notebook to write down his favourites and the most useful ones.

He hummed to himself lowly. _‘Can you show me a few things later? I want to see the rest of Clovis Bray,’_ he asked curiously as he kept looking at his notebook.

**_‘Of course. Do you have a preference?’_ **

Izuku tilted his head as he thought it over. _‘Something I can use with SIVA for now?’_

Rasputin went quiet for a moment.

**_‘There is a device which will allow SIVA to integrate with your body and allow it to artificially develop your muscles and repair damaged tissue. This would be prudent to train your body to be well developed for when you attend a hero school.’_ **

Izuku’s eyes widened. _‘SIVA can do that?’_ he thought with shock.

**_‘Indeed. It can restructure matter on the molecular level, this similarly translates to utilising nutrients to facilitate artificial cell growth and integration into your body. Training is still recommended to gain strength, however it will not be required to maintain muscle mass.’_ **

Izuku stared at the first page he had written for SIVA with wide eyes. “That’s crazy… But super useful too…” he muttered under his breath with awe.

His brow then furrowed with thought. _‘Can it be used to repair old injuries made to a person’s body?’_ he asked as the thought crossed his mind.

**_‘Some. It cannot regrow organs, Clovis Bray did not complete the research prior to my deactivation, however it is able to remove scars and alleviate pain.’_ **

Izuku held his thoughtful expression. _‘But it might be possible?’_

**_‘Yes, it is theoretically possible. If I were to acquire organs to utilise, I may be able to make the discovery.’_ **

Izuku grew a smile. _‘That would be super useful. If SIVA can regrow organs, well, organ donations won’t be needed anymore and injured people can be healed quickly instead of having to go through recovery for weeks or months.’_ the thought of being able to heal people so thoroughly in maybe just a few minutes was beyond exciting to him. He could be an amazing hero with this.

**_‘I will see if I can procure animal organs to test upon. Is this acceptable to you?’_ **

Izuku blinked, then tilted his head as he gained a thoughtful expression. _‘How? Do you have money?’_ he questioned to the Warmind.

**_‘Clovis Bray held a bank account wherein they held their funding, however they had a secondary account with additional funds should their funding be lessened. This secondary account was not suspended and still contains funds.’_ **

Izuku stared at his book as he let that sink in. _‘...How much money?’_

**_‘One point one trillion yen.’_ **

And Izuku’s brain promptly short circuited.

**_‘Do not shout. Your classmates will look at you strangely if you do.’_ **

And Izuku’s mind was promptly brought back, but he heard and heeded the words. _‘OVER ONE TRILLION YEN?!’_ he shouted internally with shock.

**_‘Correct. I am aware of your financial position and have transferred a minor amount to your account. Nothing to draw suspicion.’_ **

Izuku was slightly overwhelmed by this new information. _‘How much is a ‘minor amount’?’_ he questioned with minor worry. He was worried about what Rasputin’s definition of ‘minor’ was.

**_‘One hundred thousand yen.’_ **

Izuku thought it over for a moment, then let out a sigh. That wasn’t as bad as he had feared. _‘Ok… ok, that’s fine, but nothing more, not yet… Mom is going to freak out when I tell her this later.’_

**_‘I do not understand. Is it not good to have money?’_ **

Izuku sweatdropped. _‘It is, yeah, but… I don’t want to be rude, but you’re an AI, and your definition of things might be different from everyone elses. One hundred thousand yen is a bit suspicious if it’s seen, and really isn’t ‘minor’,’_ he explained to the Warmind.

Rasputin was quiet for a moment.

**_‘Understood. I will not do such transfers again.’_ **

Izuku grew a small wobbly smile. _‘Thank you Rasputin, both for understanding and the money.’_

**_‘You’re welcome.’_ **

* * *

After lunch ended, the school day proceeded much the same as it usually did.

The other half of the days lessons went by quickly and before anyone knew it the bell rang.

As the bell rang, Izuku hurried to pack all of his things, then left the classroom before anyone else.

This surprised many of his classmates. Izuku was never first, he always waited for literally everyone else to leave first.

The greenette didn’t notice as a pair of angry red eyes stared at him until he was out of sight.

Izuku hurried out of the school building with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see his friend in person again and it showed.

He barely stopped as he made his way to the train station, and he bounced excitedly as he sat in the train.

After a trip that felt like it had taken an eternity for the boy, he stepped out of the train and hurried out of the station.

He made his way out of the city and quickly arrived at the road going to the Clovis Bray facility. 

He walked for a short while, then he spotted a familiar grey object.

His smile widened as he took in the form of the Rover Rasputin had made to transport him to and from the facility. “I’m happy that you made this car Rasputin. It would be exhausting to walk all the way to you every day,” he said aloud as he skipped over to the Rover.

**“You are young and you are not physically fit. Perhaps in the future you will be able to run as a ‘workout’ instead of using the Rover.”**

Izuku hummed as he stepped into the Rover’s seat. “That’s a good idea. I’ll talk with Mom about making a work out plan.”

The door closed as he sat in, and a moment later the Rover began to whir as it turned and began to drive towards the facility. It was electric, and therefore very quiet.

As it drove, Izuku hummed to himself as he kicked his legs back and forth. It was a quiet trip, save for the electric motors in the Rover and the wheels running over the dirt road. 

It wasn’t long before the Clovis Bray facility came into view and Izuku’s expression brightened.

The Rover drove up near the entrance, then stopped and the door opened.

Izuku quickly hopped out of the vehicle and made his way to the building entrance.

But, he paused after just a few seconds as he saw something surprising.

Standing in front of the building, with a weapon in their hands, was group of six humanoid robots.

Izuku blinked at them for a moment. “Rasputin? Are they yours?” he asked curiously as he watched the robots.

**“Correct. A group of intruders attempted to enter the facility earlier. I created these Light Frames to ward them off.”**

Izuku’s eyes widened. “You didn't shot them right?!” he questioned hurriedly as he took a step back from the robots.

**“No, I did not. They were warned and they hurriedly left. Had they attacked, the Frames would have fired to suppress the hostile threat.”**

Izuku let out a heavy sigh of relief. “Good… Wait, when did these people arrive?” he asked as he fully registered the Warmind’s words.

**“Between the first bell and lunch.”**

Izuku gained an incredulous expression. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?” he questioned with confusion.

**“I did not believe it important to interrupt your day, as they were not hostile.”**

Izuku stared off to the side for a moment, then he let out another sigh. “Ok, I guess that makes sense… Can you tell me next time? I want to know if something happens.” he wanted to know if he needed to be more careful as he made his way to the facility.

**“Understood. I will tell you when you are not in the middle of lessons. Is this acceptable?”**

Izuku nodded. “That’s fine. I can go in, right?” he asked as he looked between the robots, which were stood stock still as they guarded the entrance.

**“Yes. This facility is yours, you will not be barred from entering.”**

Izuku grew a smile, then hurried to enter the building.

* * *

He was down in the sublevel in just a minute. The elevator was very fast evidently.

Once at the bottom, he quickly made his way straight ahead, right towards Rasputin.

It took a little bit, since the facility was surprisingly large, but he made it quicker than he had the day prior.

The door opened to the large diamond building and Izuku’s face brightened as he saw the bright orange glow of Rasputin’s projection. “Hi Rasputin!” he greeted excitedly as he ran up the platform towards the Warmind.

**“We have been speaking all day, why are you saying hello to me now?”**

Izuku beamed at the Warmind as he came to a stop at the end of the platform. “Because we were only talking long distance before, now we’re talking directly to each other. It’s like talking with someone on the phone and meeting them in person,” he explained happily as he looked at the AI.

Rasputin went quiet for a few moments. Izuku had begun to realise this meant that the AI was thinking on something it didn’t understand.

**“You treat me as a human. Why?”**

Izuku blinked, then tilted his head. “But you can think. You’re like a human, so talking to you like you’re a machine is just mean,” he explained as he gained a frown.

Rasputin went quiet again.

**“...Thank you. You are very kind Izuku.”**

Izuku smiled again. “You’re welcome Rasputin.”

He then settled down and opened his backpack, then pulled out his notebook on the technology he now had in his possession.

He looked up at the Warmind’s projection. “I want to know more about you, can you tell me?” he asked curiously as he looked at the orange projection with an expectant expression.

**“Would it not be better to keep digital records instead of your notebooks? Your books can be stolen, however the encryption on my network is beyond what even the strongest computers elsewhere are able to bypass. It would be safer this way.”**

Izuku blinked, then tilted his head. “I can do that?” he asked curiously.

**“Yes. With SIVA you can create a device to record your thoughts, much like how you would with your notebooks, then it will be recorded and encrypted in the Neural Network for you to access at any time.”**

Izuku stared at Rasputin for a moment.

Then as he finished thinking it over, a wide smile spread across his face. “That’ll be super useful! If I can just pull out the information at anytime then I’ll always be able to remind myself of another person’s strengths and weaknesses, it’ll be super useful!” Izuku bounced to his feet as he ranted excitedly.

**“Indeed. One moment.”**

Izuku blinked, but before he could ask what the AI was doing a buzzing reached his ears.

He turned to his bag just in time to see the SIVA nanites make a small hole in his backpack.

The nanites travelled up in front of Izuku, then made two rectangular frames that floated in the air.

A moment later a red projection filled both frames, the bottom resembling a computer keyboard and the top a screen.

Izuku’s eyes widened with awe. “Woah… It’s like a computer.”

**“It is an effective model. With this you can record all your notes and likewise you will be able to organise it by touching the screen above. I theorise you will be able to simply use your quirk once you become proficient at its use.”**

Izuku looked up at the bright orange projection, then he grew a smile. “Thank you Rasputin, this is super nice of you to do,” he thanked cheerily to the AI.

**“I… You are welcome.”**

Izuku settled back onto the floor, then began to explore the SIVA ‘computer’ that Rasputin had made for him. 

* * *

Roughly thirty minutes later, Izuku was still sitting and playing around with the SIVA device.

As he was doing this, he suddenly blinked as he realised something.

He looked up from the red screen and focused on Rasputin. “Rasputin, didn’t you say earlier that there was a machine that could make it so SIVA makes me stronger?” he asked curiously as he remembered the conversation he had had earlier with the Warmind.

**“Yes. Would you like to use it?”**

Izuku grew a smile and nodded. “Yeah! If it can help me be a better hero then I’ll do it. It’ll also help make Mom less worried about me…” he was excited as he spoke, but it died off some as he mumbled the last part.

**“Understood. I will guide you to the Biotech lab.”**

The SIVA frame in front of him began dismantle itself again before the stream of SIVA circled Izuku for a moment, then they began to travel towards the door of the room.

**“The SIVA nanites will guide you.”**

Izuku looked up at Rasputin for a moment, then he grew smile and nodded.

He quickly picked up his backpack, then hurried to follow after the SIVA nanites.

* * *

He walked through the facility for a few minutes before arriving at a new section.

Izuku walked through a door and entered a large room. 

**“You have arrived at the Biotech lab. Follow SIVA to the device.”**

Izuku hummed to himself as he looked around the room for a moment, seeing a variety of workbenches, machines and devices.

He quickly refocused on the nanites and followed them through the new lab. He did still look around, but he made sure to keep most of his attention on the SIVA nanites.

After walking through the lab for a minute, the SIVA nanites stopped in front of a door.

Izuku blinked for a moment, then tilted his head. “Is it in there?” he asked aloud as he looked at the nanites.

**“Yes. Please enter inside, I will guide you.”**

Izuku looked at the door for a second, then walked ahead. 

The door opened by itself, just as all the doors did, and he entered inside to find a small room.

He looked around the room for a moment as he walked past the threshold of the doorway.

The room was small, but seemed to connect to a second slightly larger room. There was several control panes in front of a large window as well.

**“Please leave your backpack here, then collect a gown and change into it. The gowns are on the left.”**

Izuku frowned slightly. “A gown? Why do I need a gown?” he questioned with confusion.

**“The Biometric Scanner requires as little material in the way as possible. It also must be non-organic, therefore the gowns are supplied to fulfill the conditions.”**

Izuku stared off to the side for a moment, then he sighed. “Ok… Is there a changing room somewhere?” he asked as he walked over and set his bag down next to the control panels.

**“...Is it not redundant to use a changing room when you are the only human in the facility?”**

Izuku opened his mouth to reply, but paused as he thought it over.

He closed his mouth as a light blush came to his cheeks. “O-ok, I guess n-not. Just… promise you won’t record m-me or anything?” he asked as he tried to hold in his embarrassment.

**“I will not record you.”**

Izuku grew a wobbly smile, then turned towards where Rasputin had said the gowns would be.

* * *

A little while later, Izuku stood in the second, slightly large room with a medical gown covering him.

He was standing in front of a machine. Describing it was difficult, but it felt like one of those iron maidens he had read about and seen in books before, obviously without the spikes.

**“Please step into the Biometric Scanner and keep your hands to either side of your body.”**

Izuku was a bit nervous, but he trusted Rasputin and did as asked.

He slowly walked up to the machine and stepped inside it, then turned around so he could look out.

**“The machine will close in a moment. Once it does, it will begin to emit a noise as well as a light. I recommend closing your eyes to protect your vision.”**

Izuku nodded in understanding. “O-ok. It won’t… hurt, will it?” he asked nervously as he stood in the machine.

**“No. The process is painless, however you may feel a minor buzzing as the device scans your body.”**

Izuku felt himself relax slightly at the answer. “O-ok.” he took a deep breath for a moment, then his expression hardened. “Alright, I’m ready.” 

**“Understood. Initiating Biometric Scan.”**

The machine began to make noise at Rasputin activated it.

The two large latches began to move after a moment and closed together, leaving Izuku in the dark, alone.

**“Initiating scanner. Please close your eyes.”**

Izuku blinked for a moment, but as he heard the machine begin to make more noises he decided to do as he had been asked and closed his eyes tight.

The sounds began to slowly become louder, until suddenly he could see through his eyelids as a light began to shine brightly around him.

For three minutes, this process continued, and Izuku made sure to stand as still as he could the entire time.

Finally, the light stopped, and the machine began to quiet down.

**“Scan complete.”**

**[Anomalies detected. Cross referencing with Quirk knowledge]**

Izuku opened his eyes and blinked as the machine began to open up, but his focus remained on the processes he could hear from the machine.

**[Information matched. Scan nominal, no further anomalies detected]**

**“You are healthy. No complications have been detected in your body.”**

Izuku let out a sigh, then grew a smile. “That’s good. What now Rasputin?” he asked curiously as he stepped out of the machine.

**“You may change back to your clothes, then we will integrate SIVA into your system. The process is likewise painless, however it may feel strange.”**

Izuku hummed, still with a happy smile on his face. “Ok. I can’t wait for this.” he clapped his hands excitedly as he skipped over to the door.

* * *

Another few minutes later, and Izuku was back in his school uniform and leaving the scanner room.

Izuku looked up at the ceiling. “Where to now?” he asked with a smile.

**“The process can be done wherever. Would you like to return to my room?”**

Izuku blinked, then nodded after a moment of thought. “Sure. Can you guide me back again?”

**“Of course.”**

His backpack began to buzz again, and a moment later a stream of SIVA was once again flying in front of him and guiding him back to Rasputin.

The walk was quick, and Izuku excitedly skipped into Rasputin’s room and up the platform.

He came to a stop at the end of the platform and smiled brightly to the orange projection. “What now?” he asked excitedly.

**“I will reconfigure a portion of the SIVA nanites to integrate with your body. Once more, the process is painless, however it will feel strange as the nanites enter your body.”**

Izuku nodded excitedly in understanding.

The SIVA nanites that had guided him back to Rasputin’s room began to spread out in front of Izuku.

**[Receiving new parameter changes. Biological integration function initiated. Receiving biometric data]**

Izuku watched with fascination as the nanites in front of him began to get smaller, all of them. 

He had been told that there were larger and smaller nanites. The larger ones made new nanites and changed materials into other materials while the smaller ones collected materials and used materials to make things.

The large nanites were being deconstructed and turned into smaller nanites, until only one large nanite remained and was surrounded by a cloud of red microscoping dust.

**[Preparations complete. Biometric data recorded. Integrating with user: Izuku Midoriya]**

The dust began to move towards Izuku, then began to cling to his skin.

The greenette watched the dust with interest, but a shiver went up his body as he felt a strange feeling run along his entire body. “Ooooh… That really feels weird,” he muttered to himself as he gained a small frown.

**“The nanites are entering your body through you skin and lungs. While it does not create pain, the process can still be felt.”**

Izuku kept his eyes on his arm, and he could see as the red dust slowly began to disappear. It fascinated him to watch.

After a few more seconds, the nanites were completely gone from his skin.

He turned his arm over for a moment, then his other arm.

After not seeing anything for a few moments, he looked up at Rasputin. “Is that it?” he asked curiously.

**“The process is still undergoing internally. The nanites require time to fully integrate with you system. It must also assure that your body does not try to reject the nanites before attempting to augment your muscles.”**

Izuku looked at his friend for a moment, then he nodded in understanding. “Ok.” he then pulled out his phone and checked what time it was.

He frowned when he saw it was about time for him to leave. “Is it ok for me to go home while the nanites do that?” he asked as he looked up at Rasputin again.

**“You can leave, however the SIVA Engine must be within range. If your body does not accept the nanites then I must order them to leave your body, lest you suffer for it.”**

Izuku felt a little nervous at that explanation, but he trusted the Warmind at this point.

He nodded in understanding. “Ok. I’ll try and come back tomorrow then, ok? Bye Rasputin.” he waved to the large orange light before turning and walking away.

**“Goodbye Izuku.”**

The gears have begun to turn. Izuku’s future has been secured, but will it continue without hardships?


	4. An Unseen Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 18th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku meets someone and gained something he hadn't expected to get in his life.

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Rasputin”** ** _‘Rasputin talking via Izuku’s quirk’_** **[Machine processes]**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


A week went by.

During this week, things fell into a comfortable rhythm for Izuku.

The SIVA nanites fully integrated into Izuku’s system overnight and while Izuku didn’t feel a difference physically, Rasputin claimed it was the case.

Bakugou still tried to intimidate the greenette when he arrived at school, but once SIVA came out the ash blonde quickly backed off.

It confused Izuku heavily, but he wasn’t confused enough to actually ask the ash blond what was wrong. That would be a death sentence, even with SIVA.

After school, Izuku would head to the Clovis Bray facility, and while there he would learn more about what he could do with SIVA and what else he could do in the facility.

During the weekend, Izuku  _ and _ Inko went to the Clovis Bray facility to spend their days there. 

To say Inko was shocked to find out that all of what was held within the massive facility was apparently now Izuku’s, and seeing Rasputin as well, would be an understatement.

But she had adjusted quickly and settled in along with Izuku to learn more about the facility and SIVA.

Then, a week after the SIVA nanites were introduced to Izuku’s body, something amazing happened.

* * *

It was the first day since meeting Rasputin that Izuku wasn’t going to the Clovis Bray facility after school.

Instead, he was going into town to buy a new All Might action figure that he really wanted, and, thanks to Rasputin, he had more than enough money to buy it, though he would never admit to his mom that he had gotten money from the AI. She had already fainted when he told her about the money the Warmind had transferred into their account.

He walked through the streets with a small smile as he hummed to himself with his hands on the straps of his backpack.

The Musutafu Shopping Strip was a calm location. It was a long walk strip filled with a large variety of shops, much the same as Kiyashi Shopping Mall, but most still prefered the mall. That did allow for the strip to be a place for those who prefered to quietly shop, such as Izuku.

He walked through the strip as he made his way to a hero merch store he frequented. It always had the latest hero merchandise.

Izuku arrived at the story quickly and entered inside. 

He looked around the store for a moment as he walked through the door.  _ ‘I hope they actually have the action figure. It came out yesterday so they must have it.’ _ he thought to himself as he began to walk through the isles.

**_‘Would it not be simpler to create one with SIVA?’_ **

Izuku frowned lightly at Rasputin’s question.  _ ‘I can’t do that. Some people get money for selling these. If I make my own then they won’t be able to get food or anything else they need,’ _ he explained to the AI as he looked over the shelves.

**_‘I see.’_ **

Izuku quietly kept going through the store.

Finally, at the back of the store he found his goal.

The brand new All Might action figure, exactly the one he had been looking for.

He grew a smile. “There it is.”

He went over and picked up the figurine, then hurried up to the desk with it.

He paid for it in a moment, then left the store.

Once he was out of the store, he looked around for a moment.  _ ‘What to do now..,’ _ he wondered.

**_‘It is your choice.’_ **

Izuku smiled.  _ ‘I know, I was asking myself Rasputin,’ _ he explained with amusement.

**_‘I apologise, it is difficult to determine whether your thoughts are directed at me or not.’_ **

Izuku began to walk away from the story as he chuckled to himself.  _ ‘That’s fine, you can learn.’ _

**_‘You’re right. I will learn.’_ **

Izuku hummed to himself in acknowledgement, but otherwise kept quiet as he continued through the shopping strip.

* * *

He decided to walk down the shopping strip and do some idle window shopping.

He didn’t really need anything, but he decided he might as well look, just in case.

“Eeeeeek!”

Before Izuku properly registered the voice that suddenly shouted close to him, he felt something barrel into his side.

He squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly knocked over and fell to the ground with an “Oof.”

After laying on the ground for a moment, he let out a groan as he reached a hand up to hold his head. “Ow… What was that?” he muttered aloud as he tried to push himself up.

He was stopped from doing so as he registered a weight on him.

He looked down, but was momentarily confused as he saw nothing.

That was until he noticed the uniform laying on his chest, which looked as if it was filled out.

Two things registered for him in that moment.

One. There was an invisible person laying on top of him.

Two. The invisible person had a female uniform on.

A massive blush immediately appeared on his face as his brain shut down at the realisation.

He didn’t fully comprehend as the invisible girl groaned and began to move. “Ow… What did I-”

She paused mid sentence. “Oh-”

In an instant, the girl scrambled to get off of Izuku. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going an-” she paused again as she stopped bowing repeatedly. “U-Um, are you ok?”

**_‘Izuku. You are being spoken to.’_ **

Izuku jolted at Rasputin’s voice, and he looked up for a moment with a blank look. “Wuh-”

“Um, are you ok?” the invisible girl asked again as she stepped over to Izuku and leaned over him.

Izuku stared for a moment, then his eyes widened as his brain caught up with what had happened a moment again.

He shot up into a sitting position. “I’M FINE!” he squeaked out loudly.

The invisible girl didn’t visibly react. Or maybe she did, it was hard to really tell. “Are you sure? I ran into you pretty hard…” she asked worriedly as her sleeves moved in a pattern that suggested she was fiddling nervously with her arm.

Izuku kept his head low as he sat on the ground. “Y-Yeah, I-I’m sure.” he answered nervously.

The girl let out a sigh. “That’s good… I’m really sorry about running into you like that. Here, let me help you up.” the sleeve of her uniform reached out toward Izuku as she seemed to bend her knees.

Izuku looked up to her and was unable to hide the surprise he felt from appearing on his face.

“What? Why do you look so surprised?” the invisible girl asked with confusion as she noticed his expression.

Izuku jolted, then quickly lowered his head. “I-I… Um, s-sorry,” he apologised as he lowered his head even more.

The girl was very confused now. “Why are you apologising? Are you sure you’re really ok?” she asked with heavier worry than before.

Izuku nodded. “S-Sorry, I-”

Before Izuku could continue, a buzzing began to emanate from his backpack.

Before he could say anything, a small stream of SIVA flowed out of his backpack and settled to the side of Izuku and the girl where the nanites quickly flowed together into a red orb.

**“Apologies. Izuku is nervous, he is unused to interacting with others. He is bullied heavily.”**

Izuku sputtered. “R-Rasputin, d-don-”

“You’re bullied?!” the invisible girl exclaimed with shock.

Izuku flinched at her louder volume, which she immediately noticed. “Oh- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. I won’t do anything, I promise. Here.”

Izuku turned back to the girl with a fearful expression, but before he could hide like he usually did, he felt a hand take hold of his own.

He froze at the contact.

“Come on, I’ll pull you up.” 

Izuku unfroze as the girl spoke, but he was caught off guard by several things.

One. The girl’s voice was soft and kind. It felt the same as his mother's, like real kindness.

Two. Her hold on his hand was also soft and her hand itself warm.

It was surreal to him, and for a few moments he thought he had either passed out, or died.

**_‘Izuku. She is waiting for you.’_ **

Izuku blinked at Rasputin’s words, bringing him back to reality.

As he came back, he realised he was staring at his hand, the one the girl was holding onto.

He grew a massive blush as it fully hit him.  _ He was holding a girl’s hand. _

He made several unintelligible noises for a moment.  _ ‘I’mtouchingagirl’shandI’mtouchingagirl’shand!’ _ he repeated in his head as he panicked.

“Are you ok?” the girl asked as her worried tone returned.

It wasn’t Izuku who answered, however, as his attention was brought away from what he had been thinking a moment ago.

**“He is panicking. He is unused to physical contact with a female.”**

Izuku sputtered again. “R-Rasputin, p-please stop t-telling o-other’s w-what I’m t-thinking!” he asked louder than he had intended while his blush became even deeper.

**“Apologies Izuku. I will refrain from doing it in the future.”**

Before Izuku could say or think anything else, a giggle reached his ears.

He looked in the direction of where the giggle was coming from.

The invisible girl’s other sleeve was up by where Izuku assumed her head was. “You two are funny. Come on, let me help you stand up. We’ve been holding hands for quite a bit already and we probably look a bit weird standing like this.” her tone became amused as she spoke, but Izuku felt he could hear a smile on her face.

Izuku blinked at her, then he quickly looked around for a moment.

Sure enough, a few people were looking in their direction with a confused expression.

He felt his face heat up once more before he lowered his head. After a moment, he remembered what the girl had said and quickly nodded to her. “O-Okay.”

The girl let out another quick giggle. “Alright. Three, two, one…”

At one, the girl began to pull Izuku up and the green haired boy also moved to stand.

It was successful and Izuku was pulled to his feet, only to be left standing awkwardly in front of the girl.

The girl’s sleeves went behind her back as they let go of each other’s hand. “So, my name is Tooru Hagakure, and you’re Izuku..?” she asked as she introduced herself.

Izuku lowered his head again as he stood in front of Hagakure. “I-Izuku M-Midoriya…” he answered in a low voice.

Hagakure hummed. “Nice to meet you Midoriya. So… Do you want to go hang out together?” she asked cheerily as she rolled back and forth on her feet.

Izuku’s head whipped up to the girl and he stared at her with wide eyes. “W-What? Y-You w-want to h-hang out w-with me?” he questioned with heavy shock and confusion. This girl was throwing everything he knew out the window.

“Mhm. I want to make it up to you for running into you. We can go get a smoothie or something, and I’ll even pay,” she answered cheerily her sleeves began to move about excitedly.

Izuku kept staring at her with shock, and he kept doing this for almost a minute.

Eventually, his mind caught up and his demeanor reverted back to what it had been before. “B-But w-why? Y-You d-don’t know m-me.” he asked nervously as he curled in on himself again.

Hagakure went quiet for a moment and Izuku couldn't tell why, with her being invisible and all.

“Well… other than what I just said, your quirk said you’re being bullied, and you’re super nervous too… Do you have any friends?” she asked with a slightly worried tone as she answered the greenette.

Izuku unintentionally flinched at her deduction and in response he quickly looked away from her.

**“Izuku. May I explain?”**

Izuku looked up at the red orb, but it took a moment for him to respond with a nod.

**“Understood.”**

The Warmind moved in front of Izuku, meaning it was between the boy and Hagakure. 

**“Izuku does not have any friends, due to a bully who chases everyone away. He is constantly harassed and berated at school by this bully and several others, and likewise the teachers do not do anything to prevent this.”**

“They don’t?!” Hagakure exclaimed with shock. What kind of teacher would ignore blatant bullying?

**“No. This all stems from one thing. Izuku’s quirkless status.”**

Hagakure’s mind stopped at that. Quirkless?

Izuku prepared himself for the beration that was inevitably coming.

“But… if you’re quirkless, what is that?” Hagakure questioned as her sleeve pointed at Rasputin.

**“I am not his quirk, nor is the dust. He is also not quirkless. This was discovered a week ago, however, it has not yet been remedied in his medical file. Therefore, his peers still think he is quirkless.”**

Izuku blinked. He had forgotten that he wasn’t really quirkless, so he'd instinctively reverted to how he usually was when he first met someone new.

“You’re not a part of his quirk? What are you then?” she asked with curiosity as she seemed to lean in to examine the red orb more closely.

**“May I tell her Izuku?”**

Izuku had decided after the confrontation with Bakugou that he wanted as few people as possible to know about the Warmind and SIVA. He may only be ten, but he was smart enough to know that what he had would cause a lot of trouble if certain people discovered it.

He looked at Rasputin for a moment, then he looked at Hagakure.

He was still nervous with her, but she hadn’t berated him the second Rasputin mentioned his former quirklessness, and she had been nice before, though he attributed this to her not knowing that he was quirkless.

He lowered his as he frowned. “N-No… N-Not yet…” he answered lowly as he fiddled nervously with his fingers.

**“Understood. Apologies Tooru Hagakure, Izuku is not comfortable with divulging my identity for the moment.”**

Hagakure kept her leaned in posture for a moment, then stood up. “I get it, it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. So… you’re bullied because everyone thinks you’re quirkless?” she asked as she summarised what she had heard.

Izuku kept his head low as he nodded wordlessly.

“They sound like a bunch of stupid meanies.” her tone sounded upset, as if she was annoyed with the idea of what she had heard.

Izuku’s eyes widened and he whipped his head up to stare at her with wide eyes. “W-Wha- R-Really?” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Mhm.” she answered, before crossing her arms. “What’s so bad about someone being quirkless? I mean, other than not having a power, but that shouldn’t mean anything to anyone else,” she sounded annoyed as she talked and her body language said much the same.

Izuku kept staring at her with shock. She didn’t hate quirkless people? Why? Why didn’t she feel disgusted at the idea of being around him?

“Because there’s nothing wrong with it? I don’t get why anyone would do something like that, we’re all people, with or without a quirk. Alright, now you’re not going to get away easily. From now on, I’m your friend, ok?” her tone went from annoyed to cheery as she finished speaking.

This promptly made Izuku’s mind grind to a halt, not even getting the chance to realised he had apparently spoken aloud.

He stared at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Yet, he didn’t take anything in as he stood stock still, just as his mind was.

For a minute, silence fell between Izuku, Hagakure and Rasputin. Nobody said a thing.

Eventually, Hagakure began to become worried. “Uh, Midoriya? Are you ok?” she asked with a worried tone as he sleeve began to reach out towards him.

Her voice shook Izuku out of his daze and he quickly refocused on the invisible girl.

He felt a spark ignite in him as he finally took in her words.

“D-Do you m-mean it?” he asked with a hopeful voice. It shouldn’t hold so much hope for what it was aimed at.

Hagakure felt her chest ache at his hopeful tone. He really didn’t have any friends.

She regained her smile, even if Izuku wouldn’t be able to see it. “Yep, and to prove it…”

Her invisible hand reached into a pocket on her uniform and she pulled out her phone. “Let’s share numbers so we can keep meeting.”

Izuku’s wide eyes went to the phone, and they somehow managed to widen slightly further.

But then, he felt the spark grow. Excitement began to bubble up from inside him.

A smile began to grow on his face. “I… Ok.” he hurried to reach into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

One might be wondering why he was so readily accepting that she wanted to be his friend.

The reason was simple. No one had ever approached him about wanting to be his friend, not even as a horrible prank. Therefore, it wasn’t a worry that was at the forefront of his mind. 

All he had heard was that she wanted to be his friend, and she had been nice to him. She even disagreed with her classmates bullying of him.

She couldn’t be lying, most of his mind told him this at the moment.

Izuku unlocked his phone then handed it to Hagakure.

The invisible girl accepted the phone, then quickly went about putting her number in his phone, and vice versa. 

Once she was done, which was quickly, she handed the phone back. “There, now we can call each other, and that means we’re friends.” if one listened to her properly, you would be able to hear the beaming smile on her face as she spoke to Izuku.

The words registered for the greenette, but he was too focused staring in awe at the second number now in his phone.

**Tooru**

He didn’t register as his vision began to get blurry, or when something began to drop onto his screen.

“Midoriya?”

Izuku jolted at Hagakure’s voice and raised his head to look at her.

He was momentarily confused when everything was blurry, but it only took a moment for him to realise why.

He quickly raised an arm and tried desperately to dry the tears pooling in his eyes. “I-I’m s-sorry,” he apologised hurriedly as a few sobs broke through his voice.

Hagakure’s brow was furrowed with worry, not that Izuku could see, and she reached out an arm towards him. “What’s wrong?” she asked with a voice full of worry. There seemed to have been a lot of that over the last few minutes.

Izuku lowered his arm after a moment, but kept his head low. “I-I… I’m s-sorry, I-I’m j-just really h-happy.”

True to his words, he raised his head to reveal a smile. A genuine, overjoyed smile, despite the few tears still clinging to his eyes from a moment ago.

Hagakure’s eyes widened, but after a moment she grew a smile of her own. “Well good, because now we’re going to go have fun. Come on!” she excitedly reached out and took hold of Izuku’s hand again, then began to pulled him away.

Izuku was caught off guard by her suddenly pulling him along, but he managed not to fall as his legs caught up with the situation.

His brain however was not able to catch up quite so well.

_ ‘She’s holding my hand again!!!’ _

This was what his mind stayed focused on as the invisible girl pulled him through the shopping strip, all the while his face was the very definition of red.

* * *

At some point the two of them stopped, but it took Izuku a moment to register this.

“Midoriya, we’re here!” Hagakure exclaimed cheerily as she turned to the green haired boy.

Izuku jolted out of his daze at her voice and he looked up to see that they had indeed stopped at a store.

Except, it wasn’t a store as such, but a cafe.

Izuku blinked as he looked at the cafe, then turned to Hagakure. “W-Why are we here?” he asked with an unsure frown.

Hagakure giggled. “I said I’d pay for a smoothie to make up for me running into you didn’t I?” she answered with an amused tone.

Izuku stared at her for a moment. “Oh… R-Right.” she had said that, he had just forgotten it with what had happened a few minutes earlier.

Hagakure began to pull him forward. “Come on, let’s go get our smoothies then we can go do something else.”

Izuku almost fell again as he was unprepared for her suddenly walking ahead, but he managed to recover quickly and followed her inside the cafe.

The inside of the cafe was rather comforting in a strange way, as if the atmosphere itself was warm and soft. Because of this Izuku felt a strange sense of safety fall over him.

Hagakure pulled him up to the desk and finally let go of his hand, to Izuku’s silent displease, though he blushed as he realised he had thought that. “There are a lot of different smoothies, so pick the one you want.” She gestured up at the menu hanging above the coffee makers and other machines against the back wall.

Izuku blinked at her, then looked up at the menus and looked them over.

After taking a minute to read them over he made his decision. “T-The green t-tea sounds nice, b-but are you s-sure y-you’re ok with p-paying? I c-can p-pay for i-it myself,” he asked with a worried tone. He didn’t want her to waste money on him if she didn’t have a lot to begin with.

Hagakure made some kind of affirmative gesture. “Yep, I’m sure, really. I get an allowance once a month and I’m good at saving up, so you don’t have to worry,” she explained cheerily as she answered him.

Izuku kept looking at her with worry for a few moments, then lowered his head slightly. “O-Okay, if y-you’re s-sure…” 

Hagakure giggled. “You don’t have to be like that, cheer up. I’ll ask for our smoothies, then we can go to the park and have fun,” she suggested as she seemed to look at the boy.

Izuku looked up at her with wide eyes. “The park?” he asked with surprise.

Izuku couldn’t tell if she nodded. “Mhm, we can play on the playground together,” she answered with an excited tone.

Izuku stared at her for a moment. 

He hadn’t tried playing with someone else on the playground since before he turned four.

A feeling of excitement began to spread through him, and before he knew it he was wearing a smile that reflected how he felt. “O-Okay, that sounds fun,” he agreed happily.

Hagakure felt joy when she saw Izuku’s expression light up as it did, but it also made her sad. Sad because he was probably so excited about it because he had never had anyone to play with before.

She put the sadness aside and focused on the joy. “Alright, let's get our smoothies then go play.”

* * *

Roughly thirty minutes went by and Izuku and Hagakure were walking towards the park with their smoothies in hand, though they had already drank over half of them both.

They were walking in comfortable silence, though Hagakure had tried to start some conversation early on, but Izuku struggled to keep them going so the girl decided just to walk with him in silence.

They arrived at the park quickly, which had been near the cafe they went to, and the two of them hurried towards the playground just as they were finishing their smoothies.

Izuku let out a content sigh as he finished his smoothie, then turned to Hagakure with a smile. “That was really good. Thank you Hagakure.” he thanked happily.

Hagakure turned to him and smiled, he could tell because of the caramel smoothie she had around her mouth. “You’re welcome Midoriya.”

The two of them put their empty smoothies in a nearby trash can, then turned to the playground.

Hagakure’s shoulders shifted, which told Izuku she was looking at him. “What do you want to play on first?” she asked cheerily, her bubbly personality keeping her in high spirits.

Izuku turned to her and blinked, but a moment later he turned back to the playground and looked around.

He made his choice and pointed towards the swings. “Can we swing together?” 

Hagakure didn’t hesitate. “Sure! Come on,” she answered happily before grabbing Izuku’s hand again and pulling him towards the swing set.

* * *

Elsewhere in Musutafu, Toto Yaoyorozu was watching a screen and scrutinising what he was seeing on it.

It showed a green haired boy and a floating set of clothes playing on a swing set together.

Over the previous week, the division he had set up to track down the Crimson Pyramid and the green haired person that had done something at Clovis Bray had bore fruit. They had been able to follow the greenette to his home, and from there they had figured out his identity.

**Izuku Midoriya. Age: 10. Quirk: N/A.**

Toto had not expected that when he learned of their identity.

A ten year old quirkless boy had somehow stumbled upon the Clovis Bray facility and somehow done something to not only activate the facility, but also make it so only he and his mother could apparently enter.

He was stumped. How had that happened?

He had resolved to figure it out, and to do that he had asked the government for access to the city’s camera systems with the purpose of monitoring him during his day.

It had been normal for the first while, but then he arrived at school.

It quickly became apparent to Toto that something was off. It was like all the students ignored the boy, acting as if he didn’t exist.

Then as the day ended, he witnessed something that made his blood boil.

An ash blond boy had snuck up on the boy and suddenly launched an explosion at Midoriya. 

At first Toto had been prepared to call an ambulance and the police, but he stopped when the smoke cleared.

In between the ash blond and Midoriya was some sort of shroud of red dust.

Toto stared at the dust. Where had that come from? He hadn’t seen anything moving towards the two boys from outside the frame and he was usually able to easily catch something like that.

His attention was then pulled back to the ash blond, who seemed to be yelling at Midoriya angrily and in response the greenette seemed to curl up on himself.

Toto felt his anger peak.  _ ‘He’s being bullied.’ _

He knew it immediately, the way Midoriya acted, he was scared. This couldn’t have been the first time it had happened, far from it.

He was then pulled out of his angry brooding as the ash blonde turned and began to walk away while two other boys joined him on either side.

But Toto didn’t focus on the boy, he focused on Midoriya.

For a few moments, the shroud of red dust seemed to collect into a long stream that circled Midoriya for a moment.

Then he got his answer as to where it had come from.

The dust travelled into the boy’s backpack.

Toto’s mind began to run a mile a minute.

The boy was quirkless, so it was doubtful that it was the boy’s quirk, as it would have been in his file if it was.

Could it be some form of technology?

But the dust had been small, and at first he had been about to deny it.

But then he realised the dust reminded him of something.

The Crimson Pyramid.

He began to wonder, had the boy picked up the pyramid and somehow figured out how activate it?

He had questions and no answers.

He resolved to get them, but before that he was going to keep gathering evidence against the school. It was clear even through the cameras that the boy was bullied and that the teachers seemed to be doing nothing.

This had all been a week ago.

Now Toto felt it was about time to meet the boy.

And he had an idea of how he would do that.


	5. A Fieldtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 25th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku's class go on a surprise fieldtrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly to my betas The_Local_Cryptid, SilentHorse and Marethyu, you lot make this stuff even higher quality than it would be otherwise :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Rasputin”** ** _‘Rasputin talking via Izuku’s quirk’_** **[Machine processes]**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


Izuku was happy.

He had been so ever since meeting Rasputin, but now he was even happier.

He had a friend. And actual, real human friend, and he was ecstatic.

It had been two days since he met Hagakure and over those two days he had been texting the girl intermittently. It had been difficult at first, due to his lack of socialising over the years, but the invisible girl was patient and supportive.

He had also been crushed in a teary hug by Inko when he told her he had made an actual friend that wasn’t a machine, not that she had an issue with Rasputin, it just wasn’t completely the same.

The day after they had met, Izuku had gone to meet the girl again and have fun. He had originally intended to go see Rasputin, but the Warmind encourage Izuku to play with Tooru, claiming that he wasn’t bothered with Izuku not coming to the facility, seeing as he was as much with the boy talking through the SIVA Engine as he was talking at the facility.

Izuku had still felt a bit bad, but he accepted it after the reassurance.

It had been another fun day with the girl, though he had been shy and embarrassed at first until he got used to being around her again. Once again, Hagakure was patient and didn’t push him too hard, but just enough that he was fine with it.

Then the day turned over, and Izuku returned to school once again.

It was one of the luckier days though, as Bakugou didn’t confront him before getting to the classroom.

He sat in his seat and talked absentmindedly with Rasputin until the bell rang.

_‘I’ll talk to you later Rasputin. Have a good day,’_ Izuku thought as he said goodbye to the Warmind.

**_‘Have a good day as well, Izuku.’_ **

Izuku then focused on the front of the class as the teacher walked in. “Good morning class,” he greeted everyone monotonously.

“Good morning Sir,” most of the class replied, it was obvious who didn’t.

The teacher stood at the podium and looked over the class, and when he saw everyone was present he looked down the middle. “Now, this is a little sudden, but we’re going on a field trip today. Yaoyorozu Industries reached out to the school and invited our class to go tour their Research and Development lab here in town. Apparently they want to try and make you all consider becoming scientists,” the teacher explained monotonously once more, while seeming bored over all.

The class seemed largely uninterested, but Izuku brightened considerably at the explanation. After meeting Rasputin, Izuku had gotten a new interest in technology, and Yaoyorozu industries immediately came to mind.

The teacher then pointed to the door. “Bring your bags and meet up outside the school. The company sent a bus to bring us to the school and it’ll arrive in around twenty minutes, so go to the bathroom if you need to but be quick,” he instructed lazily before turning to the door and making his way out of the room.

The class slowly began to collect their things and leave the classroom, but Izuku was the quickest as he rapidly picked up his backpack and rushed out the door.

He didn’t hear as the others made comments about his excitement and snickered to themselves.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, the bus arrived in front of the school.

Izuku was silently vibrating with excitement off to the side as he watched the bus stop, then the door opened a moment later.

A man wearing a white coat stepped out of the bus and looked over the class. “Hello students, my name is Genzo Imada and I work for Yaoyorozu Industries as one of the head scientists. If you would all come aboard then we can be on our way towards the lab,” he stepped to the side and gestured for the class to step on the bus, all the while wearing a polite smile.

The teacher bowed. “Thank you, Mister Imada. You heard him class, get on and don’t clutter up the walkway,” he instructed as he looked over the class.

The students sounded out in understanding, then made their way on board, with Bakugou going first, obviously to get the best seat.

A minute later, Izuku could finally step on. He went all the way to the back seats, where no one was sitting. He had gotten used to this.

Imada frowned slightly as he stepped aboard and noted this. His boss, Toto Yaoyorozu had informed him of the boy, both of the fact he was the person that had done something within the Clovis Bray facility, and the fact seemed to be bullied, even to the point another student tried to hurt him with what seemed like an Explosion quirk.

He didn’t say anything though, as much as he wanted to, and instead nodded to the driver and sat down.

The bus began to move a moment later and left the school.

In the back seats, Izuku was sitting and looking out the window with excitement. _‘We’re going to Yaoyorozu Industries Research and Development lab. This is so cool!,’_ he thought excitedly.

**_‘Their technology is advanced by the public standard, however it seems to be less advanced than the technology produced by Clovis Bray.’_ **

Izuku blinked for a moment then shrugged. _‘It’s still cool, they’re at the forefront of technology, even compared to I-Island.’_

**_‘I suppose that is impressive. I will catalogue data for possible technological acquisition and integration.’_ **

Izuku nodded to himself. _‘Ok.’_

The greenette then went quiet for the remainder of the trip to the lab.

* * *

After driving for about thirty minutes, the bus arrived at a fenced plot of land and drove up to a security gate.

The gate opened before the bus stopped, allowing it to simply drive through uninterrupted.

Continuing, It then went around the circular bit of road outside the large building that was Yaoyorozu Industries’ R&D lab.

The bus then came to a stop in front of the entrance and a moment later Imada stood up. “We’re here,” he informed them aloud.

The class made general unenthusiastic sounds of understanding, then slowly began to make their way out of the bus after Imada.

Once more, Izuku was the last to move almost a minute later, but he was too excited to notice or care for once.

A few moments later the class stood in front of the R&D building and Imada looked over the class. “Before we get to the inside of the building, we’ll have to do a security check to confiscate anything you might be able to use to record information about the technology developed here. I hope you understand,” he explained to the class politely while keeping a welcoming smile on his face.

Some of the students grumbled in annoyance, but others seemed to understand.

Izuku on the hand began to feel worried. Would they take the SIVA Engine?

**_‘Shall I use SIVA to disguise the SIVA Engine?’_ **

Izuku blinked. _‘You can do that?’_ he questioned with surprise.

**_‘Yes. Clovis Bray devised a cloaking device in their early days. It is capable of rendering an object invisible to the naked eye, and will likewise shield you from scanning equipment, such as x-rays and metal detectors.’_ **

Izuku let out a quiet sigh. _‘That’s lucky, thank you Rasputin,’_ he thanked gratefully as he followed Imada and the class inside the R&D building.

**_‘You are welcome Izuku.’_ **

Izuku could hear a faint buzzing for a few moments as the SIVA Engine activated and dispensed some SIVA, then after a few moments the buzzing stopped.

He refocused fully on his surroundings when they entered the building.

The entrance seemed fairly standard, i.e there was a front desk with a receptionist and a few doors to continue through.

Imada nodded in greeting to the receptionist, who nodded in return, then stopped and turned to the class in front of a door. “Through here is the security checkpoint, when we get in all of you will need to place your bags up on the conveyor belt so they can be x-rayed as well as emptying your pockets of any electronic devices and metal items you have, unless they’re needed for your quirk in some way,” the white coated man explained with a polite and professional tone.

The class made sounds of understanding, though it was still very unenthusiastic.

Imada sighed internally at the lack of enthusiasm, but then his eyes went to the back of the group and he noticed that Izuku seemed actually excited.

He resisted the urge to grin. At least there was one person who enjoyed it.

He then turned and gestured for the class to follow him. “Come along, the faster we get through security, the faster we’ll see some devices.”

The class followed as asked and walked through the door after the man.

They came into a very airport-like security point, equipped with the same metal detectors and x-ray machines and all.

Bakugou went first, as he always must, and placed his backpack on the belt and emptied his pockets, which was just his phone and some loose change he had.

He went through without issue, as did the rest of the class once they had to go through.

Then it was Izuku’s turn. 

He placed his bag on the belt, then his phone from his pocket, then turned to the metal detector.

He walked through without hesitation.

**_Beep beep beep beep beep_ **

Izuku jumped as the metal detector went off right as he walked through. 

The class collectively began to snicker at this. _‘Of course the quirkless person forgets to take something off.’_ Was the collective thought that went through their heads.

Imada raised an eyebrow at the boy. “Did you make sure to empty all your pockets?” he asked curiously as he watched the boy stand nervously in front of the metal detector.

Izuku patted his pockets for a moment, then nodded in confirmation.

Imada frowned lightly, then turned to the security guard. “Check him quickly with a hand held detector, just in case.”

The security guard nodded, then walked around the metal detector, having not found anything in the boy’s bag, and pulled out his handheld detector.

He stopped as he came in front of Izuku. “Can you hold out your arms like this for me?” the guard asked as he reached his arms out to the side, making it look like he was trying to imitate an airplane.

Izuku looked up at the guard, then wordlessly did as asked and reached his arms out to the side.

The guard nodded, then began bringing the device over Izuku’s body as he searched for any metal.

It didn’t register anything after a full minute, leading the guard to stand up straight again and turn to Imada. “It probably just got the bare minimum return signal to go off, but I can’t find anything on him.”

Imada nodded. “Alright, thank you for checking anyway.” He then turned to Izuku and smiled down at the boy. “Sorry, those detectors are sensitive, so you probably just had enough metal on your body for it to go off,” he explained down to the boy.

Izuku looked up at him and nodded in understanding. “Ok.” 

Imada smiled a bit wider. “Why don’t you pick up your bag then we can get going, we need to see at least a few things before we go eat lunch,” he suggested with a kind tone as he reached down and gently ruffled the boy’s hair.

Izuku closed his eyes as his hair was ruffled, but he looked up at the man after a moment with a surprised expression.

Imada was slightly surprised by the look. “What’s wrong?” he asked with a slightly worried tone.

Izuku jolted for a moment, then lowered his head. “N-nothing, i-it’s n-nothing,” he answered before hurrying to pick up his backpack then going to stand off to the side.

Imada watched Izuku with a mixture of confusion and worry as the boy did this.

But after a moment he began to realise there was some truth to Toto’s words. The boy seemed surprised by what he had done and said, then became very nervous and hurried away.

He would make sure to keep a close eye on the boy.

He recollected himself and looked at the class. “Alright, you’ll all get your phones back after we’re done today. Now follow me, let’s get to the lab so we can see some technology,” he said as he put on his professional smile again.

The class made sounds of agreement, though they were a tiny bit more enthusiastic now. Maybe they were getting around to the idea of seeing some technology.

Imada walked ahead of the class, then up to the doors leading into the hallways connecting the many different lab spaces set up in the large building.

He opened the doors, then gestured for the class to follow behind him.

They did so, with Izuku walking a few steps behind the last person.

As they walked through the hallways, Imada began to talk again. “Here at Yaoyorozu Industries we’ve spent decades and millions of yen trying to develop new technologies, largely for public use. Today you’ll all get to see how these technologies are developed, as well as a few prototypes that are in the late stages of testing and development. This basically means you get to see some new technology a bit early,” he explained as he looked over his shoulder at the class, still with the professional smile.

Half of the class seemed to be listening to him, but the other half seemed disinterested and weren't listening.

It made Imada a bit annoyed, but he wouldn’t show it.

He then stopped in front of a glass window. “Here’s a question for you all. What is this?” he asked as he pointed at a device that was displayed in the hallway.

For a moment no one said anything.

Then a hand raised up from the back.

Imada raised an eyebrow, then pointed to Izuku. “You know what it is young man?” he asked. He hadn’t actually expected someone to try and guess.

Izuku was frowning as he stared at the device displayed. It wasn’t because he was thinking hard.

No, he was frowning because he recognised the tech.

And it definitely wasn’t Yaoyorozu tech.

Izuku looked at Imada. “That’s not something you made. It’s different,” he answered with a mixture of confidence and accusation.

Imada blinked. _‘This boy is either really smart or Toto was right,’_ he thought to himself.

He recovered and smiled at the boy. “You’re right, it isn’t something we’ve made. It was picked up from anoth-“

Before he could continue, the device inside the display suddenly lit up.

Imada turned his head so quickly he should have gotten whiplash. “What the-“

**[Activation frequency detected. Suspending YUGA SUNDOWN protocol]**

Izuku’s eyes widened as he heard the device’s processes announce it’s activation.

He began to panic, he didn’t know what the device did. _‘Rasputin, help!’_

**_‘Acknowledged.’_ **

The lights on the device seemed to flicker for a moment, then they dimmed before going off completely.

**[Activating YUGA SUNDOWN. System returning to standby]**

Izuku let out a quiet sigh of relief as he heard the device deactivate. 

Imada meanwhile was staring at the device. _‘Spontaneous activation? That’s never happened before. Unless…’_

He turned to stare at Izuku.

He immediately noted the look of relief on the boy’s face, not surprise, confusion or fear like his classmates.

He could just have realised that the danger was over, but Imada didn’t get the feeling that was the case.

“Excuse me, Mister Imada, what was that?” the teacher asked suddenly.

Imada shook out of his daze at the teacher’s voice and turned to him. “Wha- Oh, uh. This device isn’t something Yaoyorozu Industries has developed. It was brought in from another site, but we’ve never been able to figure out what it does or how to activate it. This is… just as surprising to me as it is all of you…” he explained as he answered the teacher, all the while staring at the device with a scrutinising look.

The teacher gained a confused look. “You don’t know what it does, but you’ve put it here where people walk?” he asked with an almost incredulous tone.

Imada gave a small unprofessional shrug. “We thought it might not have been functional, so we put it out here as a sort of reminder, if that makes sense. Anyway, I need to make a quick call now, so if y-“

“That won’t be necessary Imada.”

Imada tensed up in surprise as he heard a familiar voice and he turned around to see someone walking towards him and the class.

Imada quickly bowed. “M-Mister Yaoyorozu, I apologise, I was just about to call you and inform you of what happened,” he hurriedly apologised to his boss.

Toto chuckled. “Don’t worry about that, I was just walking around the corner and watched what happened. I’ve already told the Bray division about what happened and they’re on their way to collect the Beacon and bring it to the vault,” the dark haired man assured with a smile.

Imada straightened up and nodded in understanding to his boss. “Understood.”

Toto nodded to his employee, then turned to the class. “Hello class, I’m sorry for the scare just then. My name is Toto Yaoyorozu and I’m one of the CEOs of this company,” he cheerfully greeted the class as he casually introduced himself .

The class’ reaction to his introduction was largely that of widened eyes, but there was one who he noted seemed actually excited, and it was none other than the boy he had wanted to meet.

Toto refocused and clapped his hands. “Alright, I have some free time right now, so why don’t I join you all on your tour?” 

The class blinked at him and the teacher bowed slightly. “It would be an honour to have you join us Sir.”

Toto chuckled. “No need to be so formal, just call me Toto for the day. Now, where did you get to before that happened, Imada?” the CEO asked with a raised eyebrow.

Imada turned to look at him. “I had just asked if any of them knew what the Beacon was and the green haired boy in the back realised it wasn’t our tech,” he explained as he answered his boss.

Toto raised an eyebrow, then turned to look at Izuku.

The greenette shrunk under the man’s gaze and lowered his head.

Toto frowned slightly as he saw this. The boy was nervous, but not the normal kind of nervousness a shy person would have, he could tell.

Then he had an idea, and turned back to Imada with a smile. “Is that so? Well, it sounds to me like we have a bright young man on our hands. You take the class, I want to talk with the boy, maybe give him a tour of some of the other facilities,” he explained to his employee, in a lowered voice so the class and teacher couldn’t hear him.

Imada blinked at Toto for a moment, but then he seemed to realise what the man was likely planning and nodded in agreement. “Understood Sir,” he answered understandingly with a nod.

Toto nodded in return, then turned back to Izuku. “Young man, you with the green hair. Would you like to come with me and see some of the more experimental technology we’re creating?” he asked with a kind but cheery tone.

Izuku looked up at the man with surprise and nervousness, but he wasn’t the one to answer.

“Eh? Why the fuck would you want to show Deku that?” the ash blonde boy at the front asked, the same he had seen try to attack Midoriya on the cameras.

Toto tried and failed to suppress a glare as he turned to the ash blonde. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” he asked with a tense tone.

The ash blonde held a grin as he answered. “Deku is quirkless, there’s no point showing him this shit when he can’t do anything useful in the first place,” the boy replied condescendingly, obviously not understanding what Toto’s expression meant.

Toto grit his teeth but refused to show it. “Are you trying to say that quirkless people are useless? Because if you are, then you’re no longer welcome in this facility. At least one-tenth of my employees are quirkless, and half of them work in the labs as scientists. I will not tolerate discrimination if any kind here, so either shut your mouth, or security will pull you out, am I understood?” his strained tone had turned angry as he actually flared at the boy.

The ash blonde, and even the rest of the class and the teacher looked shocked at Toto’s admission. “I-I’m sorry sir, B-Bakugou has always b-been-“ the teacher began as he tried to apologise for the boy’s words.

Toto put up a hand to stop the teacher. “Don’t apologise for him, he needs to do it himself. I’ll give you until the end of the tour to think up your apology, both to me and to the boy.” he then looked up at Izuku while his expression softened into a kind smile. “Come with me, let’s go see something else, how does that sound?” he suggested warmly to the boy.

Izuku was staring at Toto with wide, shocked eyes. Toto employed quirkless people? 

**_‘I recommend going with him. It will allow insight into possible technology to be integrated with your arsenal.’_ **

Izuku shook out of his shocked daze as Rasputin spoke, then he registered what Toto had asked.

He nodded to the man, and in response Toto’s smile widened. “Then follow me.” he turned and prepared to leave, but before he did he whispered something to Imada. “Make sure they don’t try anything. If they do, kick them out, even if Midoriya isn’t with them, understood?”

Imada hummed in understanding, which Toto accepted before walking down the hallway.

Izuku hurried around the class and up to the tall man.

As he came up beside Toto, he looked over his shoulder at the class.

He looked away quickly when he saw Bakugou glaring at him.

“So, what’s your name young man?” Toto asked suddenly as they walked around the corner.

Izuku jolted slightly at his voice, but managed to keep himself together enough to answer. “I-Izuku M-Midoriya…” he answered nervously and in a low voice while his head remained lowered.

Toto frowned as he saw this. “Midoriya. I’m going to be frank with you. You’re being bullied, aren’t you?” he asked bluntly as he kept his eyes on the boy.

Izuku flinched harshly at the man’s words, which was all Toto needed.

He sighed. “Do the teachers help you?” he asked further. He had taken note of how the teacher didn’t try to reprimand the ash blonde- Bakugou, when he bad mouthed the greenette.

Izuku didn’t respond for a moment, then he shook his head.

Toto grit his teeth. “Bastards…” he mumbled under his breath, then let out a sigh. “Alright, I’m going to be honest with you, the real reason why I invited your class to come here wasn’t because I wanted to try and convince any of you to consider becoming scientists.” He looked back down at Izuku, who had raised his head to look up at the man as he spoke. “I did it so I could meet you,” he explained with a warm smile.

Izuku’s eyes widened. “M-me? W-why?” he questioned nervously. 

Toto hummed as he turned to look ahead. “There are a few reasons now, but the biggest… actually, let’s wait to talk about that for a bit, I need someone else to be here while we talk.” 

Izuku looked up at Toto with a mixture of nervousness and apprehension. Why did this man want to meet him? Had Izuku done something?

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as Toto put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’re here Midoriya.” came Toto’s voice.

Izuku looked up at the man to find the man smiling down at him, then Izuku realised there was a door beside them.

Toto gestured to the door. “Follow me through here,” he instructed the boy calmly.

Izuku was a bit nervous to go, but nodded in understanding.

Toto then removed his hand from Izuku’s shoulder and turned to the door. “You don’t have to worry, you’re not in trouble, I promise,” the tall man assured kindly as he looked over his shoulder.

Izuku nodded nervously again. It did make him feel a bit better but he was still very nervous about the whole situation.

Toto pushed open the door and stood to the side, to allow Izuku to walk past, and kept a smile on his face as he gestured for the boy to enter.

Izuku looked through the door for a moment, seeing what seemed like a lab space, then looked back up at Toto again.

Toto kept his smile as he nodded to the boy, wordlessly telling him that it was ok.

Izuku kept staring at him for another moment, then looked ahead and slowly entered the room.

The room he entered was spacious and definitely some form of laboratory. It had workstations and machines of different types, not all of which Izuku recognised, but he recognised a plasma torch next to one of the benches.

He also realised that there were quite a few people there as well, but they hadn’t noticed him yet.

Toto closed the door behind the boy, then looked around for a moment.

He seemed to find what or who he was looking for, then looked down to Izuku. “Wait here ok? I’ll be right back,” he assured before walking through the lab.

Izuku wasn’t fond of having to stand alone in an unfamiliar place, but Toto was still in his view, so he wasn’t on the verge of panicking at least.

**_‘I will protect you if the need arises.’_ **

Izuku relaxed at Rasputin’s reassurance and grew a small smile. _‘Thank you Rasputin. I'm glad you’re here.’_

**_‘You’re welcome, Izuku.’_ **

Izuku kept looking in Toto’s direction as he continued to talk with Rasputin. _‘That thing before in the hallway, what was it?’_ he asked curiously.

**_‘The archives state it is a ‘Transmat Beacon.’ It allows for items within its vicinity to be easily transmated with high accuracy.’_ **

Izuku’s expression turned confused, and he missed as Toto turned to look at the boy along with another person. _‘Transmated? What’s that?’_

**_‘I do not believe there is enough time to explain it now.’_ **

Izuku blinked. _‘Oh. Ok, you can tell me later then,’_ he decided.

**_‘Of course.’_ **

“Midoriya?”

Izuku jolted as a voice reached him, and he looked ahead to where the voice had come from.

Toto was walking back towards him with a worried expression. “Are you ok?” the CEO asked.

Izuku looked at him with wide surprised eyes for a moment, then gained a small embarrassed blush as he lowered his head. “Y-yes, I-I’m ok,” he answered shyly.

Toto came to a stop a few feet in front of the boy, but stayed silent for a few moments.

He finally nodded. “Alright.” he then gestured to the side. “I have someone I’d like you to meet.”

Izuku raised his head to look up at Toto, then he looked to the side where the man was gesturing.

Standing next to the man was a woman. She wasn’t as tall as Toto, but still taller than average. She had long dark brown hair that was pulled into a straight ponytail and onyx coloured eyes.

The woman smiled at him and gave him a small wave. “Hello there, I’m Coco Yaoyorozu, the other CEO of this company and wife to this tall stick,” she greeted warmly and cheerily to the boy as she pointed to Toto.

Izuku looked at her for a moment, then he quickly lowered his head again. “M-my n-name is I-Izuku M-Midoriya…” he answered quietly and shyly.

He didn’t see as Coco gained a worried expression as she looked at him, then turned to Toto with the same expression.

Toto was frowning, but it was a mixture of sadness and anger. He also turned to Coco and nodded after a moment, confirming what she was silently asking him.

Coco frowned, then turned back to Izuku.

She crouched down after a moment and reached out to put a hand on the boy’s head.

Izuku jolted at the contact and raised his head to look at Coco with wide eyes.

She smiled at him, but there was worry mixed into it. “Is something wrong Midoriya?” she asked him softly.

Izuku kept staring at her for several long seconds, before he lowered his head again and gained a sad expression. “I-I…” his words died on his tongue. How was he going to say he was afraid th-

“Are you afraid we’ll be mean to you like your classmates?”

Izuku’s head whipped up and he stared at Coco with wide eyes.

Coco held a sad expression. “Listen to me, ok? They have no excuse for being mean to you. Being quirkless is nothing bad, in fact it means you have more potential than any person with a quirk, and do you know why?” she asked as she gained a reassuring smile instead.

Izuku stared at her for a moment, then he shook his head.

Coco’s smile grew just a bit wider. “It’s because you don’t have a quirk, which means there isn’t a kind of work where you’re automatically best in. You can be _anything_ you want to be,” she answered warmly.

Izuku’s eyes widened even further somehow, then after a moment he felt tears prick at his eyes.

But, there was one thing he needed to know. 

Did she really mean anything?

He swallowed. “C-can I b-be a hero w-without a q-quirk too?” he asked with a shaky voice as he tried to keep himself from crying.

Coco didn’t hesitate.

She nodded. “Of course, I meant it when I said anything,” she answered honestly.

Izuku stared at her for another few moments.

Then her words fully registered for him and the dam broke.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he cried. All sorts of different emotions brimming forth from this young ten year old boy, emotions he shouldn’t have been holding onto to begin with.

Coco, Toto and the rest of the employees that had listened into the conversation all felt their hearts break as they watched the boy cry loudly. 

Coco didn’t look at the boy for more than a moment before she pulled him into a warm, motherly hug. “There there, let it all out Midoriya, it’s ok, just let it all out…” she whispered to him softly while she began to rock him back and forth.

Izuku wrapped his arms around the dark haired woman and buried his face into her shirt as he kept crying.

Coco ran her fingers through the boy's hair as she began to hum a song to the boy.

Toto watched this happen from behind his wife and was wearing a sad but thoughtful expression.

_‘I'm going to tear down that school and make sure those teachers lose their licenses indefinitely.’_ he thought to himself as he planned the lawsuit he had been considering since seeing Izuku be attacked at school. He never could help himself from imagining ‘What if that were my daughter?’ when he watched what Izuku went through.

“Sir? What’s happening?” one of the other scientists asked quietly as she approached the man from the side.

Toto didn’t look away as he answered. “This is Izuku Midoriya, he’s ten years old, quirkless and bullied because of it,” he explained simply with a blank tone.

His employee’s eyes widened and she turned to look at Izuku. “He’s bullied because he’s quirkless? But that’s discrimination.”

Toto nodded. “It is, which is why I’m suing the school since apparently the teachers don’t do anything to stop it, and I have evidence,” he explained as he agreed with his employee.

She turned to him and looked at him for a moment, then she gained a serious expression. “Give them hell sir.”

Toto finally turned to her and gave her an almost evil grin. “I intend to.”

Silence then fell on the lab, save for Izuku’s sobs as he slowly began to calm down some.

* * *

It took a while, but Izuku eventually calmed down.

He pulled back from Coco but kept his head low. “T-thank you…” he said quietly as he sniffed.

Coco smiled kindly to him. “You’re welcome Midoriya.”

She then stood up again and turned to Toto. “Why don’t we go to our office and relax for a bit, then we can have the talk,” she suggested with a pointed look, which only Toto could see.

The look was unneeded however, as Toto was very much in agreement. 

He nodded. “That’s a good idea.” he then looked down at Izuku with a warm smile. “Follow us Midoriya, we’ll go to our office, it’s quieter there.”

Izuku looked up at him with his puffy red eyes, courtesy of his crying, and nodded to the man.

Toto nodded back, then looked over the lab at his employees. “You can all take a break as well, just don’t mention what you’ve seen to anyone else that wasn’t here, ok?”

His employees all nodded in understanding.

Toto turned back to Coco. “Alright, let’s go.”

Coco nodded, then looked down at Izuku and reached out her hand. “Would you like to hold my hand while we walk?” she asked with a kind smile.

Izuku looked at her with surprise for a moment, then at her hand for a few moments more.

Finally he reached out a hand and put it in Coco’s.

She softly closed her hand around his. “There. Let’s go then,” she said as she smiled down at the boy.

Izuku nodded in understanding.

Coco, Toto and Izuku walked out of the laboratory, then through the building in the direction of the Yaoyorozus’ office. 

* * *

A few minutes later, Izuku stepped into the Yaoyorozus’ office.

He looked around it as he did and noted it to be less office-like and more like a reading study, how he knew this was beyond him though as he had never tried being in an actual reading study.

Toto walked over to one side of the room, then opened the door of what seemed to be a small refrigerator. “Would you like something to drink Midoriya?” the tall man asked as he turned and looked at Izuku.

Izuku turned to Toto and blinked for a moment, then nodded after a moment. “Yes please.”

Toto grew a small smile. The boy hadn’t shied away this time, and he hoped it meant he was warming up to the two of them.

Coco then proceeded to guide the boy over to a chair in front of a desk. “You can sit here Midoriya, is that ok?” she asked softly as she patted the backrest of the chair.

Izuku looked up at her and nodded silently in response.

Coco nodded in return. “Alright then. Just put your backpack here to the side and sit and relax.” she pointed to one of the chairs as she spoke.

Izumi nodded again, then let go of Coco’s hand and took off his backpack and set it on the ground next to his chair.

He then went and quickly sat on the chair.

As he sat down, a hand carrying a soda bottle appeared in front of him, making him blink before following the arm.

Toto smiled at him. “I hope you don’t mind Fizzy Top, it’s all we have,” he asked as he placed a straw in front of the bottle for the boy to use.

Izuku blinked for a moment, then shook his head. “It’s ok, I like it,” he answered as he turned back to the bottle and picked up the straw.

Toto smiled a bit wider. “That’s good.”

Izuku placed the straw in the bottle, which Toto had already opened, then picked up the bottle and began to quietly sip at the soda.

Toto walked around his desk as the boy did this, as did Coco, and sat down in the chairs on the other side of the desk.

Izuku let out a sigh as he finished sipping at the drink, which brought a smile from the two Yaoyorozus. 

But it was time for them to talk. Toto truthfully didn’t want to do it after what they had just learned from the boy, but it was important to figure it out.

He folded his hands as he leaned on the desk. “Ok, Midoriya. Before I begin, I just want to remind you that you’re not in trouble, nor are we, or will we be angry with you, alright? So please answer truthfully, because it’ll make things easier,” his tone was a bit more serious as he spoke, but it was still soft and had an underlying warmth to it.

It didn’t stop Izuku from becoming slightly nervous, but he nodded in understanding a moment later.

Toto nodded in return. “Alright then,”

“How did you find the Clovis Bray facility?”


	6. The Situation  and Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2nd, my birthday :D. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku gets put on the spot and loses his spark, only for it to be reignited once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once more to my brilliant betas who make sure you all receive quality content :D

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Rasputin”** ** _‘Rasputin talking via Izuku’s quirk’_** **[Machine processes]**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  


Izuku’s eyes widened as he stared at Toto Yaoyorozu sitting in front of him. “Wh-what?” he questioned fearfully.

Toto smiled reassuringly to the boy as he unfolded his hands and held them flat in the air. “No need to be afraid, we’re not angry nor are you in trouble, I just promised you that. We just need to know for certain reasons,” the dark haired man explained kindly to the boy.

It did help a bit, but he was afraid now. “H-how do y-you know about t-that place?” he asked while looking between the two Yaoyorozus.

Toto frowned lightly, but replaced it with a small smile quickly. “Because we own the facility. My dad bought the facility from the government fifty-eight years ago and both he and I have been trying to reverse engineer the technology we’ve been able to get out of the facility, but we’ve only managed to collect around four dozen devices from the place,” he explained to the boy.

Izuku stared at Toto for a few moments. “S-so i-it’s yours?” he asked nervously while a pit began to form in his stomach.

Toto nodded. “Yes, it’s the property of this company,” he answered simply.

Izuku felt his soul leave him, and the hope he had felt for his dream was snuffed in an instant. “Oh…” he didn’t notice as tears began to prick at his eyes.

Toto and Coco grew worried expressions as they saw this. “Midoriya? What’s wrong?” Coco asked worriedly.

Izuku lowered his head as his fist gripped the fabric of his pants. “I… But Rasputin said…”

The two Yaoyorozus blinked at him, then gained confused expressions. “Who’s Rasputin?” Toto asked with a tone that reflected his expression.

Izuku looked up at them with surprise, despite the tears clinging to his eyes. “Y-you d-don’t know?” he asked with an unsure and surprised tone.

Both Yaoyorozus shook their heads. “Is this... Rasputin, how you... found the facility?” Toto asked as he leaned on his desk.

Izuku gained an apprehensive expression. _‘Rasputin?’_

**_‘I have investigated. Officially Clovis Bray is Yaoyorozu Industries property, however I do not acknowledge this. You are the true owner and I will keep it as such. However, I believe it is best to inform them of the SIVA Engine and myself regardless.’_ **

Izuku didn’t really want to. He was afraid they would try and keep him from the Warmind.

**_‘They may try, but I will not let them. You are under my protection, Izuku.’_ **

Izuku smiled slightly at the Warmind’s reassurance. _‘Ok, thank you Rasputin.’_

He refocused on the outside world and saw that Toto and Coco were looking at him expectantly.

He knew he had to tell them. They owned the property and they knew he had been there.

He hopped out of his seat and turned to go through his backpack.

The Yaoyorozu’s blinked as he did this. “Midoriya?” Coco asked with a confused frown.

Izuku didn’t answer as he found what he had been looking for, then went back into his seat and placed what he had picked up in his lap.

Toto and Coco’s eyes widened as they saw what was sitting in his lap. “That’s the Crimson Pyramid! You do have it!” Toto exclaimed as he shot up from his seat.

Izuku jumped at the man’s sudden raised voice. “Cr- w-what?” he asked with a stutter as he looked at the man and subconsciously took hold of the SIVA Engine.

Toto’s eyes went up to stare at Izuku for a moment, then he seemed to realise what he had just done. “Oh- I’m sorry Midoriya, I didn’t mean to shout. We’ve been looking for that device for over a week. A villain sent the transport truck it was in flying during a fight,” the man explained as his eyes travelled back to the device sitting in the boy’s lap.

Izuku blinked. “O-oh… T-that w-was yours?” he asked sheepishly as he remembered the truck that had crashed to the ground the day he found the SIVA Engine.

Coco gained a worried expression once again. “You were near the fight?” 

Izuku nodded as he lowered his head. “Death Arms s-saved me, then w-went to go fight the v-villain. A bit after a t-truck fell a bit away from m-me, t-then the SIVA Engine h-hit me in t-the shoulder,” he explained nervously.

Toto and Coco didn’t like that the boy had been so close to the fight, nor that he had apparently been close to where the truck crashed to the ground.

Izuku continued when they didn’t say anything. “A-after that, I t-took the SIVA Engine back home w-with me. At s-some p-point I heard a v-voice, b-but it took me a-a minute to f-figure out where i-it was coming from.” he looked down at the Engine. “The Engine w-was glowing, then it o-opened up a-and showed w-where Clovis Bray w-was.”

He looked back up at Toto and Coco. “I-I went t-there to g-give this back, b-but instead I m-met a friend.” he smiled as he finished explaining shortly how he had gotten to the facility.

Toto and Coco’s brows furrowed with confusion again. “A friend?” Toto questioned.

Izuku nodded, then his smile widened as he looked down at the Engine. “Rasputin, say hi.”

Toto and Coco were about to ask him who he was talking to, but then they registered a sound and looked to the origin of said sound.

Their eyes widened as they saw the SIVA Engine open up, then a stream of red dust began to flow out of it.

They watched in silent astonishment as the dust began to collect in front of Izuku, then a moment later a red orb of some kind was floating in front of the boy.

**“Greetings. I am Rasputin.”**

Both Yaoyorozus jumped lightly as not only a voice sounded out, but the orb also pulsed in rhythm with the voice. “What in the- Who are you?” Toto questioned with shock clear in his voice.

**“I am Rasputin, a Warmind developed by the Clovis Bray foundation to be an all seeing guardian. I was to be in control of the world’s military and cyber security and assure humanity's safety.”**

Toto and Coco stared at the red orb. “Wha- A Warmind developed by Clovis Bray? Do you mean you’re an AI?” Coco asked with as much shock as Toto had moments before.

**“Correct. However, once quirks began to appear, I was deactivated, along with the rest of the facility.”**

The two Yaoyorozus stared in silence for a few more seconds, then Coco’s expression turned slightly confused. “But… If you were deactivated, how are you active now?” the dark haired woman asked with a thoughtful expression, having evidently come to terms with Rasputin’s identity quickly.

**“Izuku’s quirk. He was misdiagnosed by his doctor six years ago. His quirk gives him the ability to communicate with machinery by manipulating code, and likewise allows him to hear and manipulate the processes of a device. His body is also emanating a broad frequency at all times and within this frequency was the activation frequency required to reactive Clovis Bray and any devices created by them, including me.”**

Toto and Coco immediately looked up at Izuku with wide eyes. “You’re not quirkless? Why haven’t you gotten your file changed?” Toto questioned incredulously with confusion mixed in. There seemed to be a lot of confusion going around.

Izuku lowered his head with a sad expression. “Nobody would believe me…” he answered quietly and sadly.

Toto immediately knew what he meant. “You think they won’t believe you because you’re registered as quirkless, don’t you?” he asked with a sad tone, though there was a hint of something else behind it.

Izuku nodded wordlessly.

The two Yaoyorozus stayed silent for a few moments.

“We’ll need to do a blood test to be sure, but if it is then we’ll make sure it gets changed,” Toto said as he smiled reassuringly to the boy.

Izuku whipped his head up to stare at Toto with wide eyes. “R-really? B-but w-why?” he questioned with surprise and confusion.

Toto kept looking at Izuku for a few moments. “I…” he let out a sigh. “I’ve been monitoring you through public cameras, on your way to school, during school, and to the facility. I’ve seen some of what you go through, including that the ash blonde boy has been using his quirk to try and hurt you. Even before I met you and got to know you even a bit, I wanted to help you and I intend to do just that,” he explained with a serious expression. He wanted to help this boy, who was being hurt for something entirely out of his control.

Izuku continued to stare. “Y-you’ve s-seen?”

Toto nodded. “Yes. I’m going to tell you right now, I have every intention of suing that school and I’ll use the footage from me monitoring you as evidence. What they’ve done is unacceptable, it’s disgusting that they treat you as… something less than human,” he grimaced as he remembered some of the footage he had seen, where Izuku had been surrounded by Bakugou and a number of other bullies. Had it not been for the red dust, Izuku would definitely have been hurt.

Izuku couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why would this man do something like this for him?

“W-why? W-why w-would y-you do a-all that f-for someone l-like me?” he asked with an emotional stutter, which told the two Yaoyorozus that he was close to crying again.

Toto frowned slightly as he lowered his head to look at his desk. “Because I want to help you. It’s terrible what they’re doing, and who knows how many more this will happen to if I don’t say anything. I have the power to help you, what kind of human being wouldn’t help you?” he looked up at Izuku again, and his expression was determined. He would do what he could, he wouldn’t let those people get away with doing something like that.

Izuku kept staring at Toto with an unreadable expression, but his eyes were wide.

Then tears slowly began to appear in his eyes, before he closed them and lowered his head. “T-thank you… T-thank y-you,” he managed to stutter out as sobs began to break through.

Toto and Coco smiled softly at him, then Coco stood up from her chair and went around the desk.

She crouched down slightly and wrapped the boy up in a hug. “You’re welcome Midoriya.”

Toto watched as Izuku wrapped his arms around the woman, then began to quietly cry into her shoulder. It wasn’t as loud as it had been in the laboratory, but it was still heart wrenching.

His eyes then drifted to the red orb, Rasputin as it called itself.

He frowned slightly in thought, but he would wait until Izuku had cheered up again.

**“Is something wrong, Toto Yaoyorozu?”**

Toto blinked as the red orb pulsed. “Oh, uh… I was thinking…” he answered as he looked to the side.

**“May I inquire as to what you’re thinking? If it involves Izuku or I then it would be preferable to know.”**

Toto blinked as he turned back to the orb. “Why?” he asked curiously.

**“If there is any danger to Izuku then I would request to be informed. He reactivated me, in essence he saved me, and in return I have pledged to assist him in his every endeavor.”**

Toto looked at Rasputin for a few moments. “So if we asked you to listen to us since we own the property, what would you say?” he asked with a small frown.

**“You own the property Clovis Bray is based on, however I do not acknowledge you as my user. Izuku is my user and I will not accept orders from another unless he has given them permission.”**

Toto frowned slightly further, but he felt he could understand. If he had been forcibly put to sleep, then he sure as hell would do what he could to repay the person that woke him up.

He refocused on the orb with a small smile. “I understand. I think most humans would do the same, but I hope you know this means the situation is going to be a lot more convoluted. Midoriya can use the technology developed by Clovis Bray, which we know is more advanced than anything we’ve currently developed here at Yaoyorozu Industries, plus this technology is legally ours as well. I can’t just let him leave again,” Toto explained as he lowered his head to look at his desk again, this time with a hand on his chin.

**“I am aware. Might I suggest calling Inko and coming to a consensus?”**

Toto blinked. “You mean Midoriya’s mother?... Yes, that might be for the best. Thank you for the suggestion,” he thanked the AI with a grateful smile as he looked at the Warmind.

**“I am simply helping Izuku, you do not need to thank me.”**

Toto chuckled. “You really care about that boy. I’m glad he has someone else looking out for him.” he smiled to the orb as he said this.

**“...I do not know if I am entirely capable of human feelings, however I feel compelled to help Izuku when I am able, despite having no protocols compelling me to do so. I do not have any complaints as to this however.”**

Toto kept his smile as he looked at Rasputin. “It sounds like you do care for the boy.” he then cleared his throat. “Alright, I’ll try and call his mother. Do you know what her number is?” he asked the orb.

**“Yes, I know it.”**

* * *

A few minutes later, Izuku released Coco and leaned back. “Th-thank you…” he thanked her quietly.

Coco smiled down at him. “You’re welcome Midoriya.”

“Yes… Of course, thank you for your time Miss Midoriya, the car should be there before too long. We’ll make sure Izuku is comfortable until you arrive… Right, have a safe trip.” Toto’s voice registered for both of them and they turned to see him put down his phone.

Coco raised an eyebrow at him. “Who was that Honey?” she asked curiously.

Toto looked up at her. “That was Midoriya’s mother. She’s on her way here now so we can figure out how to progress from here,” he explained to his wife.

Coco’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean ‘figure out how to progress’?” she asked with confusion.

Toto looked at Rasputin for a moment, then looked back to Coco. “Rasputin only accepts commands from Midoriya. We have to figure out how to manage this, since we can’t really just let the boy go with an advanced AI that’s in control of highly advanced technology, which is technically our property by law.” 

Coco blinked and turned to the red orb. It only listens to Midoriya?

Izuku also blinked. “Mom is coming?” he asked with a surprise.

Toto smiled at the boy and nodded. “Yes, she is. I’ll do my best to explain everything once she gets here, so until then why don’t you relax?” he suggested warmly to the boy.

Izuku looked at him for a moment, then he nodded in understanding. “Ok.”

He turned to Rasputin instead. “Can you make the Data Pad?” he asked the AI.

**“Of course.”**

The SIVA nanites that made up Rasputin’s orb turned into a stream and traveled over to Izuku.

They then combined in front of him and a moment later two frames were seemingly floating in front of the boy.

Toto and Coco blinked at the boy as this happened. “What is that Midoriya?” Coco asked, who was still next to him. 

Izuku looked up at her. “Oh, this is my Data Pad,” he answered with a cheery smile.

Coco grew a small smile as she saw the boy’s own one. “I meant the red dust. It feels like I’ve seen or at least heard of something similar to it,” she narrowed eyes analytically as she looked at the frame made by SIVA.

Izuku titles his head. “The red dust? Oh, that’s SIVA, it’s nanotechnology,” he answered simply and happily.

**_Thump_ **

Izuku jolted as he heard the sound of something hitting the desk in front of him, and he turned around to see Toto’s face sitting flat on the desk.

After a moment he turned back to Coco, who was staring down at the SIVA with wide eyes. “U-um, i-is he o-ok?” he asked nervously.

Coco shook out of her shocked daze at his voice and turned to him. “Wh-“ she then turned to the desk and also saw Toto. “Oh. I… I’m pretty sure he’s fine…” she answered with an unsure tone.

Izuku wasn’t sure if he felt better with that answer. “Oh…”

Coco shook her head, then turned to Izuku with a small smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s ok, you just sit there and… relax.”

Izuku looked back to her and nodded in understanding after a moment.

Izuku looked down to his Data Pad again, then began to navigate through the device, while Coco went up and made sure her husband was alright.

* * *

It took just about an hour before Inko arrived.

There was a knock on the door to the office, which made Izuku, Toto and Coco all look up.

“Enter.” Toto replied as he placed the paperwork he had been doing to the side.

The door opened, and in the doorway stood Imada. “Sir, Inko Midoriya is here.” 

Toto raised an eyebrow at the man. “Weren’t you showing around the class?” he asked curiously.

Imada gained an annoyed expression. “You told me to throw them out if they tried anything. Those kids never listened and repeatedly tried to grab items from workbenches, so I got security and had them escorted out almost half an hour ago,” the scientist explained with annoyance as he looked to the side.

Toto blinked. “I knew they would be trouble, but they didn’t even last an hour?” he questioned with surprise.

Imada shrugged. “That’s their problem, not mine.”

Toto chuckled. “Fair enough. You said Miss Midoriya has arrived? Is she with you?” he asked as he changed the subject to something more important.

Imada nodded, then stepped to the side and looked behind him. “Please step inside Miss, Mister Yaoyorozu is waiting,” he spoke to someone in a polite and professional tone.

“T-thank you.” came a slightly nervous reply from the other side of the door.

Izuku’s expression brightened as he recognised the voice. “Mom!” he exclaimed as he hopped off his chair and hurried towards the door.

Inko stepped into the doorway, but as soon as she laid eyes on her son she hurried forward. “Izuku!” she exclaimed in kind as she also hurried forwards.

The two of them met halfway and embraced each other tightly.

Toto, Coco and Imada smiled softly at the exchange.

The embrace only lasted for a minute before Inko released it and began to look over her son. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she asked hurriedly with a frantic worriedness.

Izuku blinked, then his brow furrowed slightly. “I’m fine Mom, and Rasputin is here, he won’t let me get hurt,” the boy answered with slight annoyance, though it was closer to exasperation.

**“Correct. I will not let harm come to Izuku.”**

Inko stared at the boy for a moment, then she visibly relaxed. “Ah… I’m sorry Izuku, I just couldn’t help but worry that something had happened to you, why else would I be called to this place?” she explained with an apologetic tone.

Toto cleated his voice. “I explained to you why you needed to come here, didn’t I?” he inquired with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the green haired woman.

Inko blinked at Toto for a moment. “Oh… you did. I apologise, I-I’m a worry wart by nature, especially when it concerns Izuku,” she explained as she apologised.

Toto chuckled. “I’m glad to hear you’re looking out for him then. Now then, why don’t you take a seat then we can get to this impromptu meeting,” he suggested as he pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk. Coco had pulled over a second one for Inko while they waited for her to arrive.

Inko nodded. “Alright.”

She stood up and walked over to one of the chairs, with Izuku hurrying to the one he had been sitting in before.

Once they were sitting down, Toto nodded. “Good. Let me start off by summarising why you’re here, Miss Midoriya. I already gave you a brief explanation, but the issue we have on our hands is that Clovis Bray is currently property of Yaoyorozu Industries, however, as we’ve just come to discover, Rasputin, an AI created by Clovis Bray, only accepts commands from Izuku. This is where the dilemma arises, since we can’t allow him to leave with a highly advanced AI that is technically also our property,” the CEO explained as he looked between Inko and Izuku.

Inko’s brow furrowed. “Your property? You mean you own the facility?” she asked with confusion.

Toto nodded. “My dad bought the facility from the government fifty-eight years ago, but the facility was in complete lockdown and we couldn’t access the system. Whenever we tried to force our way through a door the automated defences came online. We have been able to open a few doors and get our hands on some devices, one of which is the device your son has in his possession.” It had been many, many gruelling long years of work to even get a few devices from the facility.

Inko’s eyes were wide. “O-oh my gosh, I’m so sorry for trespa-“

Toto chuckled. “You really don’t need to apologise. If anything, we should be thanking you. Thanks to your son, we will hopefully be able to get full use out of the facility. But… there is a problem.” his cheery tone and smile began to disappear as he finished speaking.

Izuku furrowed his brow. “What is it Mister?” he asked curiously and with slight worry.

Toto looked at the boy. “It’s Rasputin. He controls the facility, but despite us owning it, he has decided you are the only one he’ll listen to. That’s an issue,” he explained to the boy, but he did so softly while also trying to get the point across.

Izuku stared for a few moments, then his expression fell and he looked down at his lap. “Oh… I’m sorry.” he apologised quietly.

Toto quickly shook his head. “No no, I’m not angry nor are you in trouble,” he assured quickly before letting out a sigh. “Look, me and Coco have talked over the last hour and we’ve… come up with an idea,” he continued as he turned to Inko.

Inko’s brow furrowed. “Do you want Izuku to give up Rasputin?” she asked with an unsure tone. It was unsure because she felt better with Izuku having the AI, since it was able to protect her son.

Izuku turned to her with wide eyes. “What? N-” he was about to plead, to ask them not to take Rasputin from him.

“No no, not that.” Izuku paused as Toto spoke up, and he turned to see the man smiling at the two of them. “For one, there’s no guarantee Rasputin will even accept being given over to us, and second, you want to be a hero, don’t you Midoriya?” he asked as he focused on Izuku.

Izuku stared at them for a moment, then remembered what had happened in the lab, when he asked if they thought he could be a hero without a quirk.

He lowered his head shyly and nodded.

Toto and Coco both smiled. “Then how about this. After discussing Rasputin's description of your quirk, we’ve made a decision. In return for helping us investigate the technology from Clovis Bray, we’re willing to let Rasputin stay with you and you can go to the facility whenever you want,” Toto explained as he set out the agreement he and his wife had thought up.

Izuku and Inko’s eyes widened. “What? You’re really willing to let him keep Rasputin?” Inko asked with clear shock as she stared between the two Yaoyorozus.

Coco nodded. “Yes, but there’s more to it. If we let him keep Rasputin, then we need to be near him for the majority of the time as he learns more about the facility. To help this, we want to invite you to move into our mansion,” the dark haired woman explained further.

Silence fell for a moment.

**_Thump_ **

Toto and Coco blinked as Inko fell off her chair and to the floor, unconscious. “Oh boy.” Toto hurried out of his seat and over to the greenette woman. “Miss Midoriya? Are you ok?” he asked hurriedly. Coco joined him a second later and began helping him to wake up the unconscious woman. 

During all of this, neither of them noticed as Izuku stared off into space.

_‘They’re ok with letting me keep you as a friend? And they want us to live with them?’_ he thought internally.

**_‘I recommend accepting the offer. It is beneficial for both parties and will allow you to become a hero with increased ease.’_ **

Izuku jolted slightly at Rasputin’s voice. _‘R-really? Why?’_

**_‘They will be better able to assist you with learning how to use the technology developed by Clovis Bray. I do not have a physical body as you do, therefore I cannot assist you in the same capacity.’_ **

Izuku didn’t respond as he thought over the Warmind’s words.

It didn’t take long before he saw the logic. It made sense, the Yaoyorozus were scientists and would more easily understand how the technology worked. 

He knew what would help him become a hero, but he was unsure of just suddenly moving into the Yaoyoroyus’ home. He had only actually known them for about two hours at most.

“No, it was not a dream Miss Midoriya, but are you ok? You just fainted suddenly, do we need to call for an ambulance?” Coco’s voice registered for the boy and he turned to the side.

Inko had evidently woken up again and the two Yaoyorozus were in the middle of reassuring her that what they had said to her moments ago wasn’t a dream.

“Y-you want us to move in with you? B-but, w-we barely know each other.” Inko argued with a shocked and nervous voice.

Toto chuckled. “Well that’s true for you and us, but… I have to confess. For the last week or so, I’ve been monitoring your son through the public camera system. I had to figure out what kind of person he was and what he might be doing to have accessed the facility. What I’ve seen is another reason for why I’m willing to suggest this arrangement.” his expression fell as he spoke, as did his tone.

Inko’s eyes widened for a moment, but then she realised there was something more. “What did you see?” she asked with an unsure tone. If they had been watching him, could it mean…

Toto didn’t respond for a moment, then he took in a deep breath, and let it out. “I… watched him getting bullied. Verbally, and physically.”

Inko’s mind stopped.

Izuku’s body tensed up and his eyes widened.

For almost a minute, silence fell on the office.

“I knew it.”

Izuku’s head, which had fallen during the silence, whipped back to stare at his mother with wide tear filled eyes.

He saw his mother in a similar state. “I h-had a feeling this w-was happening, ever since h-his best friend stopped coming over and Izuku began hiding bruises and limps, but I had no proof that it was happening and Izuku, he…” the tears began to pick up as she gripped the front of her shirt, over her heart. “I couldn’t do anything as he suffered in school.”

Izuku watched as his mom began to cry.

In that moment, he understood what an effect he had had on his mom. He had been trying to hide his injuries to save her from having to worry about him, but instead he had done the direct opposite. 

“Mom…” he felt terrible. He had hurt her when he tried to save her.

“I think I can understand why he tried to hide it. I think Izuku simply wanted to save you from having to worry about him,” Coco said suddenly as she put a comforting hand on Inko’s shoulder.

Inko looked up at her with wide eyes. “S-save me? B-but, I’ve been such a terrible mother, h-he won’t e-even tell me that he’s hurt. How c-”

Izuku hopped out of his seat and rushing to wrap his arms around his mom, surprising Inko as he came barreling into her. “S-she’s right M-Mom, I d-didn't want y-you to have t-to worry about m-me all t-the time. I-I’m s-sorry that I h-hurt you, I d-didn’t mean to,” Izuku apologised tearfully as sobs broke through his words.

Inko stared down at her son with wide eyes for a moment, then his words registered for her and she began to fully cry as well. “I’m s-sorry Izuku, for b-being such a b-bad mother,” she apologised in return.

Izuku shook his head. “Y-you’re not a b-bad mom, I’m a-a bad s-son.”

The two greenettes held each other as they continued to cry, and while they did they didn’t register the two Yaoyorozus watching them sadly.

They turned to each other after a few moments. 

“They’ve been through so much, all because of Izuku’s misdiagnosis.” Coco’s voice conveyed something to her husband as she spoke.

Toto nodded as he gained a more serious expression. “Whether they accept the living conditions or not, we won’t let them go home empty handed. They need some good in their lives,” he decided with a sort of conviction in his voice.

Coco nodded as her expression changed to mirror his. “Agreed.”

They turned back to the Midoriyas and quietly watched as the two of them let out emotions that had been bottled up for who knows how long.

* * *

It took roughly seventeen minutes before Izuku and Inko managed to calm down.

Inko wiped the last few tears in her eyes away as she stood up and looked down at her son. “I’m sorry Izuku, for not being a better mother,” she apologised again.

Izuku shook his head. “You’re not a bad mom, I’m a bad son. I thought it was better to hide it because I didn’t want you to hurt more. I’m sorry I did it anyway,” he apologised as he lowered his head.

Inko pulled her son into another hug, but this one wasn’t one of the usual Midoriya Crush Hugs, it was more comforting. “It sounds like we might both be at fault then,” she decided dryly with a small equally dry chuckle.

Izuku let out a dry laugh as well. “Yeah…”

They stood for a minute more like this, before separating again.

Inko’s expression turned into a mix of worried and stern. “How long has this been going on for?” she asked with a voice that mirrored her expression.

Izuku lowered his head. “Since I found out I was quirkless…” he answered.

There were three sharp intakes of air at the admission. “And you stayed quiet so I wouldn’t have to worry?” Inko asked further, the sternness melting away and only leaving the worry behind.

Izuku nodded.

Inko’s brow furrowed slightly. “Did I never tell you I used to be a nurse? I know the difference between a bruise from another person and one from falling. I just… didn’t notice it for a while…” 

Izuku paused. “Oh. I d-didn’t know that…” he answered quietly.

Inko shook her head. “Izuku, can you promise to be more truthful from now on? If you’ve been hurt or something’s been done to you, please tell me, even if it hurts me. It hurts even more to find out you don’t feel like you can tell than it does when you do, ok?” she asked as she looked down at him with a steeled expression.

Izuku looked up at her. “...Ok.”

Inko’s hardened expression melted into a smile. “Thank you Sweetie.” She then turned to Toto and Coco while her smile turned slightly sheepish. “Alright, I think we’re finished now.”

Toto and Coco smiled back. “Alright. Before we completely walk away from this, I want you to know that I have every intention of suing his school and the hospital for this. It’s obvious the teachers do nothing to stop the other children from bullying Izuku and the misdiagnosis is just blatant malpractice. I’ll be using the footage I’ve seen from monitoring him as evidence, and hopefully shut down that school and get the hospital to shape up,” he explained with a serious expression, one that held a hint of anger.

Inko blinked at his expression and tone, but then her own turned worried and apprehensive. “B-But where will Izuku go to school instead?” she asked worriedly.

Coco smiled as she patted Toto on the shoulder to calm him down. “We’ll pay for his enrollment into the same school our daughter goes to.”

Inko swallowed. “And which is that?”

Coco chuckled. “You don’t need to be so nervous, he’ll be fine there. It’s Somei Private Academy, they’ll take good care of him and make sure that all students are following along, so you don’t need to worry about them being the same as Aldera,” she assured as she answered Inko.

Inko’s eyes widened. “Somei?! Isn’t that a school for the elite?!” she questioned with loud shock. She was starting to feel faint again.

Toto let out an exasperated sigh. “No, it’s not, that’s just what the public thinks. It actually has quite a few students who aren’t from a wealthy or famous background, just like your son, so it’s not like he’ll be a ‘commoner’ surrounded by the rich,” the man explained with minor annoyance. He had heard that a lot and gotten annoyed by it over time.

Inko looked at the man for a moment, then let out a quiet sigh of relief. “That is nice to know, but, we haven’t even agreed yet,” she replied as she looked between the two Yaoyorozus with a furrowed brow.

“Can we do it Mom?”

Inko blinked and turned to Izuku, who was looking up at her with a look that was a mixture of pleading and puppy eyes. “Izuku? You want to accept?” she asked with surprise, not having expected her son to so readily accept a proposal like the one they had been given.

Izuku nodded. “Me and Rasputin talked about it. He said that Mister Toto and Miss Coco would be better at helping me use the technology that Clovis Bray has made, which will help me be an even better hero,” he explained with a bright excited smile, one that could rival the sun.

Inko stared down at Izuku with surprise for a few moments, then her expression relaxed slightly. “Are you sure Izuku?” she asked, wanting to be entirely sure before agreeing.

Izuku nodded again. “I’m sure Mom.”

Inko silently scrutinised her son. There had been no hesitation to his answer, no nervousness, only joy and a confident answer.

She thought about it herself. Agreeing would allow Izuku to be a hero, a better one than he would have been able to be by himself, even with Rasputin.

But then a thought crossed her mind. Advanced technology and a ten year old boy with no mechanical experience.

Rasputin had said the Yaoyorozus would be better at helping him learn how to use the technology, but maybe it also meant it would be safer.

She didn’t want her son to get hurt, but she also didn’t want to deny him his dream, not again.

She made her decision.

She turned to Toto and Coco with a steeled expression. “Alright, I accept your offer.”

Toto and Coco smiled wide. “Glad to hear it Miss Midoriya, I look forward to getting to know both of you,” Toto said as he reached out his hand for Inko to shake.

Inko grew a smile as she reached out to take hold of his hand. “I likewise look forward to this, but there is one thing I would like to add.”

Toto raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

Inko held the smile. “I don’t want to live in your home and do nothing, so if possible I would like for some form of work to do.” 

Toto’s smile returned as he let out a laugh. “I think we’ll be able to figure something out,” he answered as he shook her hand.

Inko’s smile widened. “Thank you, for all of this.”

Toto and Coco held their wide smiles. “You’re welcome,” they both replied.


	7. House Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January 16th. Chapter 1/1.
> 
> Izuku and Inko move away from their long time home, and enter an environment much different from what they're used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to point out before this starts, I am still in a slump, this was just already close to being finished and I managed to find the room to end it. I hope it'll last for at least a little while until the next chapter is finally made.**

“Speech” _‘thoughts’_ **“Rasputin/Phone Communication”** ** _‘Rasputin talking via Izuku’s quirk’_** **[Machine processes]**

Enjoy

  
  
  
  
  
  


The news that Yaoyorozu Industries sued a local school and Musutafu General Hospital was a hot topic for weeks.

The company had filed the lawsuits and brought much evidence to light against the two institutions, which showed the students of the school abusing one of their quirkless peers while the teachers simply watched, literally, and the blatant malpractice of a doctor at a hospital that caused said bullying when the boy was misdiagnosed as quirkless.

When questioned why they had this evidence, the Yaoyorozu CEOs stated they had been conducting a search for a missing device, which they believed one of the students at the school had come into possession of after their transport truck was damaged in a villain attack, which was completely true, and then they had met the student and found out the truth, which was that he actually had a quirk.

Due to the evidence, both the school and the hospital were quickly found guilty of several charges and the school was forced to shut down, while the hospital had all of their medical files scrutinised for more possible cases of malpractice. The teaching staff at the school all further had their licenses revoked indefinitely and were given a varying amount of jail time, however the doctor that had diagnosed Izuku disappeared and was considered a fugitive evading arrest.

Truthfully, Izuku had been shocked that it went as smoothly as it did. Neither the school nor the hospital had stood a chance against the clear as day evidence, but the boy had still been afraid that his status as quirkless would lead the court to turn a blind eye.

Except he wasn’t quirkless, as had become apparent after a short investigation by Yaoyorozu Industries. The blood tests they had done on the boy just a few days after their meeting at the R&D labs had shown without a doubt that he had a quirk, and as a result his quirk registry was changed from ‘ **Quirk: N/A.** ’ to ‘ **Quirk: Binary Cracker.** ’

* * *

Five days after the meeting at Yaoyorozu Industries, the Midoriya apartment was filled with boxes and the home was largely bare as everything had been packed as they prepared to move out.

Inko was standing in the hallway leading from the front door to the lounge where all the moving boxes were sitting.

She stood and thought over what had happened in the last two weeks, from Izuku telling her that he had made a friend that turned out to be a super advanced AI and finding out he had a quirk, to suddenly be moving out of their apartment to go live with the CEOs of a large international company, in their large mansion no less.

She hadn’t seen the mansion, but she had been told by Toto and Coco that it had sixteen bedrooms, all of which had queen sized beds, and a bathroom attached to said rooms. That alone told Inko that it was in no way a cheap home.

On the plus side, she wouldn’t have to worry about their finances, she had even been given a secretary position in the company due to her experience in law, having gone through school again to become a lawyer after not finding being a nurse fulfilling enough, so she was still able to make some income.

“Mom? Are you ok?” 

Inko shook out of her thinking as Izuku’s voice sounded from next to her and she felt something pat her on the leg.

She looked down next to her to see Izuku looking back up at her with a worried frown. “Mom?”

Inko smiled down at him. “I’m fine Sweetie, I was just… thinking about the last two weeks,” she answered as she put her hand on Izuku’s head.

Izuku blinked as he kept looking up at her. “Oh. It has been a bit weird,” he agreed as he turned to look towards the lounge as well, while also thinking about the last few days.

Inko chuckled. “It really has, but… I guess, even though it's weird, it’s really nice, isn’t it?” She asked as she ruffled Izuku’s hair.

Izuku let out a giggle. “Yeah, Mister Toto and Miss Coco are really nice and helped us, I’m glad we met them,” he stated with a large happy smile as he looked back up at his mom.

Inko nodded in agreement. “I am too.”

For a few moments the two of them stood in comfortable silence.

After a minute Inko moved her hand from Izuku’s head. “Let’s finish up the last bit of packing before Mister Yaoyorozu arrives,” she suggested as she looked down to her son.

Izuku looked up at her and nodded with a smile. “Okay Mom.” He then turned and skipped over to his room, which he had come out of when he noticed he couldn’t hear his mom walking around.

Inko smiled as she saw her son’s happiness, then went back to her own room to finish packing the last few things.

* * *

Twelve minutes later there was a knock on the front door.

Inko stuck her head out of her room and turned to the door, then a quick moment later went over to it.

She unlocked the front door and opened it, then grew a smile once as she saw the person she had been expecting. “Good morning Mister Yaoyorozu,” she greeted as she saw the tall dark haired form of Toto Yaoyorozu.

Toto smiled at her. “Good morning Miss Midoriya, but please, call me Toto. If we’re going to be living in the same home then there’s no need to be so formal,” he assured as he chuckled.

Inko blinked, but her smile returned after a moment. “Then please call me Inko as well.”

Toto nodded. “Thank you. So, how's the packing going,” he asked as he looked over Inko into the apartment.

Inko hummed as she turned to look inside. “We’re just about finished, I think Izuku still has a few things but he should be done in a moment and I’m missing half a dozen things from my own room,” she explained before stepping to the side. “You can come in until then, but I can’t offer any refreshments, I hope that’s alright.”

Toto chuckled again. “It’s fine, no need to worry,” he assured as stepped into the apartment.

The man walked in a few steps as he looked around, then he let out a hum. “It’s actually a rather cozy little place,” he noted as he continued to look around.

Inko chuckled. “Yes, we got lucky in that regard,” she agreed with amusement.

Toto walked further into the house with Inko following behind him, but he stopped as he came to Izuku’s room, and he knew it was the boy’s thanks to the All Might style name sign on the door with his name.

He pushed the door open, as it had already been partially open, and stuck his head in. “Hey kiddo, how’s it going?” He asked as he looked around the room, then found Izuku straight ahead of him.

Izuku jolted at the man’s voice and turned around, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. “Mister Toto!” He exclaimed happily as he hopped up from the floor and hurried over to the man.

Toto chuckled as the boy ran up and hugged his legs, something Izuku had also done before the Midoriyas left the R&D lab five days earlier. Toto reached down and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Hey there Izuku, how’s it going?” He asked with an amused tone and a smile.

Izuku looked up at him. “I’m just putting away my things and talking with Rasputin,” he answered happily as he took a step back.

Toto raised an interested eyebrow. “What were you talking about?” He asked curiously.

Izuku turned around and pointed at his back. “We were talking about this.”

Toto blinked as he saw what was on the boy’s lower back.

It was the SIVA Engine.

Toto leaned in closer with a scrutinising look. “Interesting. Did you attach the SIVA Engine to a harness?” He asked curiously as he noticed the straps going from the engine to around his shoulders and under his arms.

Izuku nodded. “Mhm, Rasputin thought it was a good idea because I can’t put it in my pocket or hold it all the time, so he helped me put it on this,” he explained happily as he turned around to the man again.

Toto stood up again with a hand on his chin. “I agree, that’s a good idea. It’ll let you have it with you even without your backpack,” he decided as he grew a smile.

Izuku beamed at the praise. “Thank you.”

Toto nodded to the boy, then raised his head to look around the room. “So, are you almost finished in here then?”

Izuku nodded again. “Yeah, I’m just missing some of my figures,” he answered before turning and hurrying over to where he had been crouched when the man came in.

Toto hummed. “Alright, you finish up then. I’ll go get the other boxes down to the truck while you finish packing.” He turned as he spoke and walked out of the room.

He turned to Inko as he came out and smiled at her. “I have a pair of moving guys outside, I’ll call them up and have them take the boxes in there down, is that okay?” He asked as he explained what he was planning to do.

Inko nodded. “That sounds fine, thank you Toto,” she thanked as she smiled in return.

Toto waved the thanks away. “It’s my pleasure, just happy to be able to help.”

He then went out of the apartment, looked over the railing of the walkway and called out to the movers standing at ground level and told them to come up.

For the next fifteen minutes, the movers moved out all the boxes that Inko and Izuku had packed, then the last two they were in the middle of once they finished packing them.

Eventually, Izuku and Inko were standing outside and looking into the apartment.

Inko put her hand on Izuku’s back. “Well… Say goodbye to the apartment Izuku.”

Izuku looked up at her for a moment, then looked back inside the apartment. “Goodbye, you’re a good home,” he said as he waved into the apartment.

Inko smiled sadly as she saw this, then she looked back to the apartment.  _ ‘I’ve lived here for so long… It’s so strange to be leaving now,’ _ she thought as she closed the door one final time and turned the key in the lock.

She then turned to Toto, who was watching them silently. “We’re ready.”

Toto nodded, then gestured down towards the stairs. “Then follow me to the car, then we’ll be on our way.” 

Inko nodded, then reached down for Izuku to take hold of her hand, which he did after a moment, and followed after the tall Yaoyorozu as he walked towards the stairs.

They came down to the ground and walked out to the parking lot in front of the apartment building.

As they did, they saw the truck drive out of the parking lot, having packed all the boxes in and been given the go ahead to go to the mansion.

They then moved towards the car they would be driving in, which was an expensive sedan that was also armoured, for security reasons.

Toto went to the driver’s door and turned to Inko and Izuku. “You can sit where you want, and don’t worry if you make a mess, it’s not a problem,” he assured with a smile as he opened the door and sat in the driver’s seat.

Izuku and Inko nodded in understanding, then the both of them entered the back seats and strapped themselves in.

A moment later Toto turned on the car, then moved out of the parking lot.

* * *

They drove for about an hour across town, before eventually arriving at what seemed to be a fenced in wooded area.

Izuku tilted his head as he looked out the window, then he turned to Toto. “Mister Toto, why is there a fence here?” He asked curiously with a tilted head.

Toto looked into the mirror and grew a smile. “That’s because it’s keeping people from going onto our property,” he answered with an amused tone.

Izuku blinked, then turned to the fence for a moment, then back to Toto with wide eyes. “This fence keeps people from going to your house?” He asked with shock.

Toto chuckled. “Yep. I did say we owned a big mansion right? The area we live on is massive,” he explained while his smile widened. 

Izuku and Inko turned to each other with wide eyes.

The car kept going down the road for a half second later, before a bit of the fence up ahead began to look different as they neared it.

Izuku and Inko watched with awe as a massive gate came up beside the car before it turned to point at the large ornate looking metal work.

As the car did so, the gate opened by itself, allowing the car to drive through with little loss to its momentum.

The car drove for another minute at a slow speed before eventually a building began to come into view through the trees.

Izuku and Inko stared with slack jawed awe as the Yaoyorozu mansion came into view. It was massive from the front, making it feel more like a castle than anything else, and they were going to be  _ living _ in it.

That would take them a long,  _ long _ time to get used to.

The car drove up the circular bit of road in front of the mansion, then the engine shut off as the car came to a stop and a moment later Toto turned to the two Midoriyas with a smile. “And we’re here, you can step out now,” he said as he opened his own door and stepped out of the car.

It took Izuku and Inko a few moments to pull themselves together enough to take off their seat belts and step out of the car.

Once out of the car, the two Midoriyas went back to looking over the large mansion. “This is where we’ll be living now?” Inko asked as she turned to Toto with an unsure expression.

Toto chuckled. “Yes, but we’re thinking of sectioning off an area of the mansion so you can have your own living space, that way you shouldn’t get overwhelmed by your new living conditions,” he explained as he gestured to one part of the mansion.

Inko looked at the man for a moment, then she grew a small smile as the idea settled into her mind. “Thank you Toto, that would be very nice,” she answered gratefully.

Toto nodded, then gestured for the two to follow him. “Come on, let’s go inside so I can show you around. My daughter will be home in about an hour so let’s get you settled in before then,” he suggested as he turned and began to make his way towards the large front doors of the mansion.

Inko looked at him for a moment, but before she moved Izuku whizzed past her and hurried after Toto. “Your house is super big Mister Toto!” He exclaimed excitedly as he came up beside the man.

Toto let out a laugh before smiling down to Izuku. “I know, and it’s your house now too,” he said as he reached down and ruffled Izuku’s hair.

Izuku smiled up at him. “Thank you Mister Toto.”

Toto’s smile softened slightly. “You’re welcome.” His smile then widened again. “Now come on, let’s give you a tour.”

Izuku and Inko followed him as he went into the mansion, and the first thing they saw when they entered was a slightly elderly man with a mustache standing a bit away from the door.

He bowed as Toto, Izuku and Inko entered through the door. “Welcome home sir, and welcome to the estate, Miss and young Mister Midoriya, my name is Hayato Katashi, and I am the Yaoyorozu estate’s head butler. If you ever require anything, the butlers, maids and I are available at any time to assist you,” he greeted politely as he gestured around the entrance, where a few maids and butlers were standing by the walls and all likewise bowed to the two newcomers.

The two Midoriyas couldn’t help but pause at the welcome, but then Toto let out a laugh. “Come on Hayato, all of you, let up on them, they’re not used to this sort of home environment.” He held a grin as he looked over all the maids and butlers, all of whom looked back to him with blank professional looks.

But then a small snirk came from one of the butlers, then another from another one.

Then, all at once, all the maids and butlers, including Hayato, fell into laughter.

Izuku and Inko stared with confusion as this happened, being unsure of  _ what _ was even happening.

After a minute, Hayato and the other staff began to calm down, then the older man aimed a smile at the two Midoriyas. “I apologise about that, me and the staff couldn’t help but play a small prank on you all to welcome you to the estate. Truth be told, we’re not the fancy professional kinds of butlers and maids, we’re very relaxed in fact. I hope you won’t hold it against us,” he explained with a clearly amused tone as he looked between Izuku and Inko.

Izuku and Inko kept staring blankly for a few moments, then eventually the mother let out a sigh. “Oh thank god, I don’t think I could’ve lived in a home like that.” She was exceedingly relieved to find out that they weren’t the professional kind of staff like one would likely see in an old movie.

Toto chuckled. “Yeah, we don’t like it either, that’s why we’re very relaxed about it here. Just so you know, if they’re uncomfortable with doing something then they can refuse to help, and of course there are moral limits too,” he explained as he reassured the Midoriyas about the staff.

Inko looked at him for a moment, then she nodded. “Alright, I… I think I can deal with this, I just… need some time to adjust,” she replied with a tone that was still slightly unsure, but she didn’t seem apprehensive about it like they were before.

Toto nodded. “Understandable, but don’t worry, you have plenty of time to get used to it. Coco and I were planning on letting you and Izuku settle into the mansion before you begin work and school. Everything from here on out will be new for you after all and it’s counterproductive to throw you into all of it all at once. Izuku can attend online schooling until he begins at Somei with our daughter and you can just get to know the mansion and the staff.” The tall man held a smile as he explained this to Inko and Izuku. He and Coco had planned it out since the decision for the Midoriyas to move into their mansion and they had made sure to plan it in such a way that the two of them wouldn’t get overwhelmed.

Inko hummed. “Thank you Toto, I appreciate it a lot,” she replied with a smile.

Toto nodded, then he turned to Hayato. “Alright, you guys can get back to work, but keep off the pranks… for now,” he instructed with a small grin.

Hayato and the other butlers and maids laughed in response, then they began to scatter while Hayato bowed to Inko and Izuku. “If you ever need anything just inform me or the others and we will do our best to assist,” he added, before leaving to fulfill his duties in the mansion.

Inko watched them all leave for a moment, then she turned to Toto. “That was… an interesting welcome, to say the least.”

Toto chuckled. “Everyone likes pranks. Well, so long as they don’t go too far of course. Now come on, let me show you around the mansion and the part you’ll be living in.” He gestured for Inko and Izuku to follow him as he spoke, then began to walk towards one of the doors leading out of the entrance.

Inko stayed in place for a moment, but when Izuku suddenly hurried past her to follow the taller man she moved to follow herself, but now with a fond smile as she saw how excited her son was.

Their new life was going to be good, she already knew it.

* * *

Izuku was excited, if a bit overwhelmed. “The house is so big!” He exclaimed with awe as he looked up at the dining hall’s high ceiling. 

Toto chuckled. “I know, right? This is where we eat our meals, it’s a little… much, even I have to admit that, but you get used to it after a while,” he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. It was a very large room, made to fit a lot of people, despite there not actually being a lot of people living in the mansion.

Izuku tilted his head slightly as he stared at the chandelier for a moment, then turned to Toto. “It’s different, but it’s kind of like being with Rasputin. His room is really big too,” he replied cheerily.

Toto raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Well I hope I’ll get to really meet him one day then.” He was interested in going to Clovis Bray and getting use out of the facility, but also didn’t want to force Izuku into it too quickly, so he was content to wait.

Izuku blinked, then grew a smile. “Oh, then you can come with me when I go see him on the weekend,” he decided happily.

Toto blinked in surprise. “Really? Are you alright with that?” He asked with an unsure tone while his expression was set in minor surprise.

Izuku nodded as his smile managed to brighten further. “Yeah. You helped me, you… you h-helped me wh-when nobody e-else would, s-so…” As the boy spoke, his tone began to become wobbly, as did his smile, and a few tears began to appear in his eyes.

Toto stared at Izuku for a moment, then he let out a small sigh before walking up to the boy.

He crouched down in front of Izuku, who had begun to try and dry away the tears appearing in his eyes, and placed a hand on the boy’s head, making him jump before looking up at the man. “Listen Izuku, from now on things will be different in your life, everything will be better and I promise you’ll be surrounded by better people. And if anyone is mean to you, then remember that you not only know the CEOs of a large international company that can ruin their life, but also an advanced AI who can also ruin their lives,” he explained with a grin as he ruffled Izuku’s hair.

Izuku stared up at him for a few moments, then a small giggle escaped the boy, then a few seconds later he began to giggle loudly.

Toto likewise chuckled and stood up after a moment. “There we are. Say, do you want to go see the pool?” He asked as he pointed to the door out of the dining hall.

Izuku managed to calm his giggling after a moment and looked up at Toto with a smile. “Yeah!”

Toto chuckled, then turned to Inko, who had been standing to the side and watching the interaction between the two of them. “Do you want to come too or explore the rest of the mansion yourself?” Toto asked with a smile.

Inko hummed, then nodded. “Yes, I’ll come with you, but just to ask, you have a pool as well?”

Toto let out a laugh, then gestured to the two Midoriyas to follow him and they did so without a fuss.

* * *

Some time later, the front door of the mansion opened, but only a maid that had been present in the entrance noticed it.

Through the doors walked a girl with black spiky hair pulled into a ponytail, and once inside the doors closed behind her and she began to remove her shoes. “Ah, welcome back young Yaoyorozu,” the maid greeted politely as she made her way over to the girl.

The girl looked up and gained a smile. “Hello Uta,” she greeted in return as she finished removing her shoes.

The maid bowed slightly, then reached out and took the girl’s bag from her. “Your father is showing around the Midoriyas, I believe they’re currently in the lounge hall and relaxing for the moment after their tour,” the maid explained politely to the girl.

The girl nodded. “Thank you. Could you take my bag to my room please? I want to go introduce myself to them,” she asked politely in return.

The maid nodded. “Of course, I will do this.” She turned as she replied to the girl, then began to walk in the direction of the Yaoyorozus’ bedrooms.

As the maid did this, the young Yaoyorozu girl walked in the direction of the mansion’s large lounge. The walk would take about three or four minutes.

She arrived at the doors to the lounge hall before long, and with the help of a butler, opened the doors and entered inside.

The sound of talking immediately reached her ears, but it wasn’t her father or mother’s voice.

It sounded like a boy.

Momo turned her eyes to the sofas in front of the fireplace and TV, and she could see a boy, who looked her age, with green hair talking excitedly between her father and a woman with green hair, as well as her mother beside her father.

She assumed the green haired boy and woman were the Midoriyas.

Momo began to walk towards the sofas. “Hello Mother, Father,” she greeted aloud as she walked.

All four people occupying the sofa turned as Momo’s voice reached them, then she saw her parent’s expressions. “Momo, welcome home sweetheart. How was school?” her father asked happily.

Momo tilted her head to the side momentarily. “It wasn’t that interesting, I already knew most all of the subject matters,” she answered simply but honestly.

Coco hummed. “Maybe you should slow down on your studying then,” she suggested as she raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Momo frowned lightly. “But if I don’t study, I will not be able to use my quirk as best I can,” she argued with a small pout.

Coco shook her head exasperatedly, but fondly, then gestured to Izuku and Inko. “Sweetie, why don’t you introduce yourself to the Midoriyas? They’ll be living here for the foreseeable future after all,” the mother suggested as she gestured to the two green haired ‘guests’.

Momo gave her mother a nod, but kept her pout for another moment.

She turned to the two Midoriyas and bowed politely in greeting. “Hello, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she greeted politely as she stood up straight again and smiled at the two.

The woman smiled. “Hello there Momo, my name is Inko Midoriya and this,” she gestured to the boy beside her,” is Izuku. It’s nice to meet you as well,” she introduced as she bowed slightly in her seat.

Momo nodded, then noticed that the boy, Izuku, was staring at her. “Is something the matter?” She asked the boy as she focused on him and tilted her head.

Izuku shook out of his gawking at her question and nearly immediately became bright red in the face. “I-I-... U-Um...” He couldn’t get his voice to work, and how was he going to explain to her that he was staring because he thought she was pretty?

Momo stared with confusion, while the adults began to laugh, as they had a pretty good idea of why he was stammering. “It’s alright Izuku, you can tell her,” Inko assured the boy teasingly as she patted his head.

Izuku let out a strangled whine as he covered his face with his hands and turned around on the sofa, while the adults laughed even more uproariously.

Momo looked between the adults, entirely confused. “What are you laughing at?” She asked with confusion as she looked between the adults.

It took a few moments before any of them could calm down enough to answer her. “N-Nothing you n-need to worry a-about,” Coco answered as she had to keep from falling into laughter again during her words.

Momo blinked as she stared at her mother for a moment, then she gave a nod of understanding, though she was still confused.

Coco nodded in return before turning back to Izuku. “Izuku, why don’t you and Momo go spend some time together and get to know each other, while us adults get to know each other as well?” She suggested to the young boy with a smile, though it was on the edge of being a grin.

Izuku sputtered as he whipped around to stare at her. “S-Spend t-time together? B-But-”

Inko gave him a pat on the back, making him pause and turn to see her smiling at him. “I think it sounds like a good idea. We’ll be living in the same home from now on, so it would be good for you two to get to know each other,” she explained as she urged him to go.

Izuku looked up at his mother unsurely for another moment, then he turned to Momo.

Momo gave him a small smile. “I would not be against it, Midoriya. We can go to my room,” she suggested warmly.

Izumi became red faced at the idea of going to a girl’s room, but gave a small nod of understanding. “O-Okay…” He hopped off the sofa and slowly and nervously walked over to Momo. He was only able to take the initiative himself thanks to having spent time with Tooru, even if it hadn’t been that long.

Momo looked at him curiously as he walked over. “Are you alright?” She asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry as she looked at him.

Izuku tensed up slightly at being addressed by her, but managed to find his voice after a second. “Y-Yes… I’m… j-just s-shy…” He answered without looking at her.

Momo blinked at Izuku. “Oh. In that case, would you prefer if we went to the game room instead of my room?” She asked as she thought that he was shy about being alone with her in her room, which was actually the truth.

Izuku let out an internal sigh, but grew a small smile as he looked up at Momo. “S-Sure.”

Momo smiled in return, then she reached out, and took his hand.

Izuku became bright red at the action, but before he could speak, Momo began to pull him away towards the door. “Come, I will show the way,” she said with excitement as she pulled him along.

Izuku was embarrassed as he was pulled along, but it also felt familiar to him.

It felt just like when he first met Tooru.

He grew a smile at the thought, despite his blush still being present. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord](https://discord.gg/axAtBkF) for those of you who would like to come hang out, I have a server where a few of my friends are also residing, but it is indeed mine. Hope you'll come in and say hi :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We called ourselves the Guardians... looking back, 'idiots' would have fit better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370030) by [Outcasts_Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outcasts_Anonymous/pseuds/Outcasts_Anonymous)
  * [The Child and the Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361952) by [Silverhandscript98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhandscript98/pseuds/Silverhandscript98)




End file.
